The Avenging Chipmunks Transform
by benderjam
Summary: This is a three-way crossover between Alvin and the Chipmunks, Transformers, and The Avengers. This is a sequel to The Cybertronian Chipmunks. The Avengers must join forces with the Chipmunks, the Chipettes, the Autobots, and Sam and his friends to stop Loki and the Decepticons. After Iron Man 3. Before Thor 2. If you know how to categorize a three-way crossover tell me.
1. Beginnings in History

The Avenging Chipmunks Transform

**Before you read: I suggest you read the Cybertronian Chipmunks first if you haven't already, I would prefer if you leave a review on it too. You should read that first because then this will be clearer. Also, I know Iron Man 3 is set during Christmas and The Cybertronian Chipmunks was set during the beginning of summer, so let's say both these stories take place after Iron Man 3.**

Beginnings in History

We see Cybertron thousands of years ago while we hear Optimus Prime's voice in the background. As Optimus states his first sentence the screen shows the inside of large metal building; in the center is a large circular table. On the back wall there were metal cables connected to large blue eggs. Many Autobots were on one side of the room in the building and Decepticons were on the other side and they were shooting at each other; some of the Autobots and Decepticons had handheld guns, some had their hands transformed into guns, and some had small guns on their forearms. While Optimus said his next sentence the camera zoomed out to show the outside of the building. It was a Decepticon building with spikes coming out of the sides (if you watch the part in the first Transformers movie where Optimus shows them a hologram of Cybertron you'll see what it looks like); the camera zoomed out more to show other buildings like this. They were farther away and higher as they were on hexagonal platforms. There were fighter ships flying around and some blue up while others fired; there were also explosions in the sides of the building and in the ones behind it.

While all of this happened Optimus spoke with a mourning tone as he said, "Our planet was once a peaceful civilization, flourishing with life, until we became divided by greed and the desire for power. Our war consumed Cybertron, the very world we, the Autobots, sought to protect from the evil of the Decepticons."

While Optimus said his next three sentences the camera moved to show many giant metal bridges arranged in the patterns of hexagons. Then it showed a Decepticon building on a hexagon shaped panel that was floating a distance away from the metal cliffs nearby. Some Autobots the size of Demolisher were firing at it and an explosion occurred at the second highest spike on the right (your right) of the building and the spike fell off and left a huge hole in the side. The camera moved to show a large army of Autobots near a metal cliff (which had straight edges like a square). They were firing at a silver Decepticon that showed resemblance to Devastator (the giant one in the second one) holding onto the edge and roaring loudly; they were also shooting at a Decepticon carrier ship that was hovering behind the giant Decepticon at a higher level. Then some shots caused a huge explosion at the giant Decepticon's face and in the bridge of the carrier ship. The giant Decepticon let go of the edge and it and the carrier ship began to fall through a giant hexagon shaped hole, with long walls (like a tunnel). There were Decepticon buildings on the walls sideways; they were shaped like pyramids with triangular spikes on the sides near the top. At the bottom of the hole, after the walls end (because there's like a network underneath) was a river of some glowing yellow liquid. The carrier ship was facing straight down while the giant Decepticon slowly turned and its arms and legs moved around as it fell.

While all of this happened Optimus said, "All our efforts to protect and save our world were in vain. It was only a matter of time before our world was no longer able to sustain us. Our anger and hatred blinded us from seeing what we were doing to our world."

While Optimus said his next sentence the camera moved to show a Decepticon ship similar to the Ark fly into the sky. Around it fighter ships were blowing up and some Decepticons were shooting at Autobots and explosions were everywhere. The ship was straight up toward the stars.

While this happened Optimus said, "But our war has not only destroyed Cybertron; it has posed a great danger."

Next the screen showed the city on the world of Asgard; it was a dark night and it was late, so not many were awake. There was a Decepticon standing on the path to the space bridge (you know where the Gate Keeper is) and he was looking down. Standing in front of him was Loki, the adopted brother of Thor; he had his hands behind his back as he looked up at the Decepticon with a serious expression. The Decepticon then turned around and left and Loki stared toward the horizon with an evil smile.

While all of this happened Optimus Prime's voice was in the background as he said, "A danger to all worlds."

Then the screen showed a Decepticon ship in the sky of Earth; it had fire coming from it as it was about to crash. The ship fell into the ocean and caused a huge wave. Then the screen showed the same location but in the bottom left corner it said, "1910". A United States collier ship was driving into the water when a giant Decepticon emerged from the surface. It a whale-like tail instead of legs and it had cylinder shaped forearms with five thick long tentacles coming out. The Decepticon used its tentacles to tear the ship apart and as it began to sink in flames the Decepticon went back into the water. As the ship sank the camera showed that the side of the ship said, "The Cyclops".

While the ship sank Optimus Prime said, "A danger to everything that exists."

Today on Asgard

Loki was sitting in a dark grey prison; the metal around him was dusty and a little rusty (I know it looks different in the trailer for the second Thor but this is not the same prison). Loki was sitting with his legs crossed and his hands on his knees as he stared forward with a serious expression, like he was meditating. Then it appeared as though the world around him disappeared and now he was on Cybertron. He was right outside a Decepticon ship that crashed in some metal plain. The sun was shining but one could still see stars (like in outer space). The ship looked like the one Megatron flew into in the second Transformers movie (look it up on youtube or something). Loki was still staring forward as a hologram (I think) of himself appeared in front of him. It walked forward with his hands behind his back and he showed a blank expression. He walked through a huge hole in the back of the ship; inside the ship there were metal cables along the walls and columns (I think you could call them that) and some cables had the blue glowing eggs on them. Loki walked forward and stopped as he stood in front of a giant metal chair facing away from him.

There was someone sitting in it and Loki looked up with a blank expression as he said, "I have come to take your previous offer."

The Cybertronian he was talking to turned around and stood up and took a few steps toward Loki; he was as big as Optimus had a large upper body and legs like Sentinel's. He had blue eyes and a piece of metal on his chest that was the Autobot symbol; it was as big as his hand and it slightly stuck out like a badge. His head and face looked as though he was wearing some form of Viking helmet; he had metal crescent shaped horns coming out of the sides of his forehead.

He also had thick curved metal that went over the back and sides of his head; the metal went over his cheeks and the only space between them was shaped like a "T", meaning the only parts of his face other than that that could be seen were his mouth, nose, and eyes. He also had triangular spikes that stuck out of the sides of his shoulders like armor. He had slightly large forearms with short thin spikes that stuck straight out backwards on the backs (like the back of your hand) of his forearms and a few inches over his elbows. He also had sharp, thin, triangular sheets of metal sticking out of the back of his shoulders and hanging down like a cape. They stretched down to the length of his knees and they overlapped each other but were short lengths apart. As he walked they all slightly moved (later when he's in battle expect to see them stick out move like feathers, or something like that).

He held a long scepter in his left hand; it looked like a long stick with a blue light at the bottom. The scepter also had a cylinder shaped blue light at the top; directly beneath the light were three thin but sharp blades, which were arranged in the shape of a triangle. The blades were curved on the outsides and they stuck straight up and the tips were higher than the blue light.

He held his scepter to where the bottom was touching the ground and he looked down at Loki and spoke with a voice slightly similar to Sentinel's (imagine it the same if you have to) as he said, "I see your previous attempts to rule were all for not."

Loki showed a slightly irritated expression as he said, "I underestimated the humans; I would have succeeded if not for their hero's and the son of Odin!"

The Autobot did not change his expression as he said, "Yes, I have heard of your true parentage, Frost Giant."

Loki still showed an irritated expression as he said, "I wish to take your offer, and I'm willing to keep my part of the bargain."

The Autobot showed a blank expression as he moved his right arm forward to refer to Loki, then sideways, that back toward Loki while he said, "I am one step ahead of you, Loki. We have made a deal the great king; you will once again have your scepter and control of the Chitauri."

Loki smiled evilly as he said, "Excellent! Then the terms of our agreement are as we discussed?"

The Autobot moved his head down once, as a nod, and he moved his arm forward to refer to Loki, then he put his hand on his chest to refer to himself, then he moved it sideways to refer to someone else, all while he said, "Yes, you and I will rule the Earth together. I will have Asgard. And the universe will be his."

Loki showed a blank and questioning expression as he said, "Now how are you prepared to accomplish our goal, Doombringer?"

Doombringer put his hand on his chest and then moved it sideways and then bent it up in front of his face with his palm facing up while he said, "I have sent Megatron to retrieve the device we need. The Decepticons are gathering information for our plan. Our human and animal agents are tending to the loose ends. And I will soon come to free you from your prison and retrieve the Tesseract."

Loki smiled evilly as he felt there was nothing that could stop them.

Later on Earth

It was night time at a secret base in a dessert; in the bottom left corner of the screen it said, "S.H.I.E.L.D Base, Sahara Dessert, 10:00 PM."

Agents were running to jeeps and driving out of the base as a voice came from the speakers and said, "All personal evacuate."

A helicopter was flying toward a landing pad on the base; the side of the helicopter said, "S.H.I.E.L.D.". What no one there knew was that miles away a silver military jet with strange black tattoos all over it was flying toward the base. There was also a silver helicopter flying toward the base; on the bottom of the helicopter, between the two back wheels, was the symbol of the Decepticons. There was also a rusty truck a short driving distance away from the base; the truck had sharp pieces of metal sticking out of the grill. There were also chains on the grill; the truck was carrying a trailer holding cargo with an old rag over it. The truck was driving toward the base while the helicopter began to land. When the helicopter landed Nick Fury climbed out of the side and walked to the end of the landing pad to Maria Hill.

He stopped and she showed a serious and respectful expression as she said, "Director Fury."

They both began to walk toward a building that would lead them to rooms underground while Fury said, "Hill, I want a status report on what's going on."

They walked through the door and entered the building and began to walk down the stairs while Hill said, "Dr. Selvig has been working The Sphere and is having trouble. He's been trying fix it but so far nothing's worked."

They walked down the stairs and then turned to go down more stairs (it was a staircase where there's another floor halfway between); meanwhile the rusty old truck stopped at the edge of the perimeter of the base. The truck then made a strange sound as the sharp pieces of metal on the grill slightly moved out.

Fury and Hill walked down more stairs while Hills said, "It's sparking up more and more power; at this rate it may either overload and blow up the whole base, or shut down and blow out power to the whole base."

Nick Fury stared forward as they walked through a hallway and he said, "Evacuate all agents have every trace of Step 3 secured and transported."

She nodded and then turned around to leave while Fury began to walk through a very large tunnel that someone would drive through; the ceiling was very high and as he walked on the side jeeps drove past him. When he reached the end he walked through a doorway and into another hallway; after he went in the camera showed an up close image of the back left corner of a giant metal foot stepping on the ground. Nick Fury walked through a long hallway with a high ceiling; there was also a thin metal bridge one story up and it had railing on the sides. The bridge was in the middle of the hallway and went from one wall to the next. Fury walked into the next room, which was a huge lab filled with machines and workers. The lab was the size as the Autobots' hanger at N.E.S.T. and on the walls were balconies with some doors that would lead into other rooms. There was also a thin bridge that went across the middle of the room. At the back of the room (near a wall with no balcony or doors) was a machine that was shaped like a cylinder and on top of it was a grey metal sphere the size of a basketball, which it was wired to. The sphere had a small round crater on one side and on another side was a circular area with nine buttons with Cybertronian symbols on them.

Nick Fury walked to Dr. Selvig who was typing on a computer connected to the machine and he said, "Dr. Selvig, give me a report."

Dr. Selvig stared at the monitor that showed energy readings and he said, "The Sphere is malfunctioning. We've been trying to unlock it to have full access to its power source but every time we extract some power from it the system becomes more critical."

Nick Fury showed a serious expression as he asked, "Where's Barton?"

Dr. Selvig pointed his thumb up at the bridge over them and we see Clint Barton (aka Hawk Eye) who had his arms and head over the railing as he looked down with a serious expression. Next the camera showed him walking with Fury toward the machine with his arms across his chest.

As they walked Fury said, "Barton, I know you see better from a distance so do you see anything that could explain this?"

They stopped and stared at The Sphere while Barton said, "All the machines are working perfectly but it can't be done without the missing pieces."

Fury turned his head with a serious and confused expression as he said, "Missing pieces?"

Barton looked at Fury and then back at The Sphere and moved his left hand to refer to it and looked back at Fury while he said, "Well yeah, the pit in it means something's missing and the symbols must mean it needs a code."

Suddenly they turned their heads as Dr. Selvig's computer started beeping and he said, "Sir, I'm detecting an energy reading. It's different from The Sphere, and it's moving!"

Suddenly everyone turned their heads to the back wall as they heard some loud sounds. It sounded like a bunch of explosions, things breaking, and something roaring; Nick Fury stared forward with a serious expression as he noticed the sounds were getting louder, or closer.

He did not move his head or change his expression as he moved his left arm back with his palm open as he said, "Everybody get back!"

All the agents moved away from the back wall and gathered near each other with serious expressions. Fury and Barton stood near Dr. Selvig as they stared forward, preparing for whatever was coming as the sounds grew louder. Suddenly everyone jumped as Megatron broke through the wall; he bent his body down and looked down as he held his long rifle in his right hand with his left hand (the one that was a claw) on the ground. He then began to slowly stand up as he moved his head up and angrily stared forward. Megatron also had the rag covering the hole in the side of his forehead. He gritted his teeth and then snarled as he stood up; he was standing in front of the machine with The Sphere as he had his rifle angled downward to his right.

He watched as the S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents began to point rifles and Nick Fury caught his attention as he showed a serious expression and said, "Sir, drop your weapon!"

Megatron angrily snarled as held his right arm up, pointing straight out and he fired his rifle at the metal bridge. The shot caused a huge explosion and debris went everywhere while some agents began to fall. Fury, Barton, and Selvig jumped toward the side and looked up as Megatron ran past them. S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents began to fire at Megatron but Megatron showed hardly any pain; he held the back of his rifle in his left hand and held the front in his right hand as he fired at the walls three times, causing explosions, sending debris in the air, causing fires, destroying parts of the balcony, and causing some agents to fall down. Nick Fury, Barton, and Selvig were on their knees as they watched with fear and horror as Megatron continued to attack; Fury turned to The Sphere and then back to Barton and Selvig as he moved his arm in a gesture meaning he wanted them to help him.

Megatron was facing away from them as he held his rifle in his left hand and fired at the front wall three times. Then he stomped his foot on a few super computers, blowing them up; then he swung his right arm at the balcony to his right. He then fired at the wall in front of him again, and with every attack he made he caused explosions and sent a few sparks in the air. He finally stopped and stared forward intently with his arms bent down at his sides. He had his right hand clinched into a fist; all the agents were either injured, unconscious, or dead (you can't really tell by looking at them). While Megatron was facing away, Fury, Barton, and Selvig disconnected all the wires from The Sphere; Fury held it in both hands and they began hurry toward a door in the sidewall near the back wall.

Suddenly they stopped when they heard Megatron (still facing away) angrily say, "Do not move!"

The three of them looked at him as he turned around and showed a threatening expression while he pointed his right finger at them and said, "That belongs to me!"

The three of them stood still and Nick Fury showed a serious expression as he said, "It doesn't have to be this way."

Megatron took a few steps forward and showed an evil expression as he said, "I care not, insect! I am Megatron! I am your doom!"

Dr. Selvig showed astonishment as he said, "Megatron, the leader of the Decepticons!"

Nick Fury did not change his expression as he said, "We have no quarrel with your kind."

Megatron showed a bitter and evil expression as he said, "Slaves have no quarrel with their masters; they only fear them!"

Nick Fury showed a serious and slightly angry expression as he said, "Are you threatening us?!"

Megatron looked up with an evil expression as he said, "I come to acquire your planet's resources for the survival of my race. I wish to take your resources to sustain my life for my race."

Megatron looked back at the three of them as Nick Fury did not change his expression and said, "Yeah you say that, but I think you want more than that."

Megatron growled angrily and then pointed his rifle at them and as he fired Fury dropped The Sphere and he and Barton grabbed Dr. Selvig and jumped to the side; a large explosion occurred and some small bits of rubble were on Fury, Barton, and Selvig's faces. They looked up and saw Megatron grab The Sphere in his hand and he looked at them and prepared to fire again. Barton quickly pulled out a handheld gun and shot Megatron's right eye. Megatron screamed in pain as he stumbled backwards and his rifle hit the wall above them.

Megatron looked down at them angrily and then began to turn his body as he said, "Insignificant creatures!"

He then began to run toward the direction Fury came in and broke through the wall and destroyed things as he ran.

Nick Fury and Barton stood up and they looked at Selvig, who was injured and unconscious, and Fury pulled out a walkie-talkie and said, "Hills, Dr. Selvig is injured and The Sphere is with dangerous contact!"

Hills was shooting a handheld gun up and then she put her right hand on a communication device in her ear and showed a serious expression as she said, "Tell me something I don't know."

On the surface of the base Starscream and the helicopter Decepticon (which looked exactly like Grindor) were walking around firing at the buildings and causing explosions. Megatron was in his truck form as he drove through the tunnel; Nick Fury and Barton put Dr. Selvig in a jeep and then they drove it to pursue Megatron. Fury was driving it and as they got closer to Megatron Barton stood up in his seat and began shooting his handheld guns. He nailed every shot but Megatron did not stop; meanwhile on the surface Starscream and the helicopter Decepticon were still firing at the buildings. Starscream had both his hands turned into missile launchers and the other one had his right hand turned into a powerful gun that would fire energy blasts that caused massive shockwaves of energy. S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents fired their rifles at the two of them, and with every successful shot came some sparks came (sometimes small explosions occurred) and the two of them showed signs of pain. But they were not able to defeat them; Hills kept shooting her handheld gun, but she turned around when she heard a sound. Megatron was now in his robot form as he punched through the ground and climbed onto the surface. He stepped over Hills and hurried toward Starscream and the helicopter Decepticon. While he went to them Fury and Barton came out of the door (that Fury went in) with Selvig and Fury hurried to the helicopter on the landing pad (which the Decepticons had not attacked).

Megatron stood in front of the two Decepticons as he said, "Starscream, Shredder, it is time for us to take our leave!"

Shredder changed into his helicopter form and began to fly while Starscream changed into his jet form. As he began to fly Megatron jumped up and grabbed his tail fins; Nick Fury quickly got his helicopter and it quickly took off and began to pursue the Decepticons. The side of it was opened and Nick Fury had a determined expression as he held a rocket launcher and aimed it at Starscream and Megatron. Megatron let go of Starscream and rolled on the ground for a moment (sending dirt into the air) before transforming into his truck form and driving away. Starscream turned around and flew towards Fury's helicopter. When he came close he transformed and turned his left hand into s a circular saw and swung it, cutting off the tail rotors. The helicopter tilted as it began to go down, but Nick Fury quickly, with a determined expression, aimed his rocket at Starascream and fired it. The rocket hit Starscream in the chest and as it blew up Starscream screamed in pain, then he transformed and flew in the same direction as Megatron and Shredder. When the helicopter was close to the ground Fury jumped out and tucked and rolled; the helicopter landed on its side and as the rotors continued to turn they were cut off. Fury quickly got on his feet and held a handheld gun in both hands as he aimed it Megatron and fired, but he was too far away.

Fury stared forward with an angry and serious expression as he pulled out a walkie-talkie and said, "Status report!"

Hills was with Barton as they both leaned over Selvig, making sure he was alright, and she put her left hand on her head as she spoke into her communications device and said, "Several agents are injured, including Dr. Selvig. Don't know how many survivors. Paramedics are on their way."

Fury stared in the direction Megatron and the others went in with the same expression as he said, "Get them and every living agent mobilized immediately. **Officially, we are being invaded!**"

Barton spoke into the communication device he had in his ear with a slightly worried and serious expression as he said, "So what do we do?"

Fury spoke into his walkie-talkie and did not change his expression as he said, "There's only one thing to do."

The screen then showed the title "The Avenging Chipmunks Transform" while The Avengers' theme music played in the background.

(Note: "The Avenging" looked like the title of "The Avengers", "Chipmunks" looked like how the title usually looks in "Alvin and the Chipmunks", and "Transform" looked like how the title of "Transformers" always looks.)

Next the screen showed the outside of a large two story house in a neighborhood in Washington D.C. On the top left side of the house was a section of the wall that slightly stuck out with a window in it. The house had a large roof that most likely had an attic; the bottom right side of the house had a garage and the door had three a semicircular window. The house had three windows in the front and it was a bright color; Mikayla walked up a brown staircase with metal railing and she walked into her and Sam's bedroom.

She smiled as she said, "It's time for someone to wake up."

Sam got up out of bed and smiled lovingly at her while he said, "Morning beautiful!"

She leaned with her right hand on a dresser that was high as a table with a mirror on top. She smiled as he walked toward her and put his arms around her waist and she put her arms around his neck and they kissed. When they stopped Sam happily walked into the bathroom while Mikayla looked at him lovingly. Sam changed into a blue short sleeve button down shirt and some jeans; Mikayla was already wearing a light red shirt, a blue jacket, and some white pants along with black boots.

Sam put some shoes on as he lovingly said, "First day of Christmas vacation."

She smiled with her hands on her hips as she said, "I didn't think the guy who saved the world four times would need a vacation."

He smiled as he pointed at her and said, "Says the girl who survived New York."

They walked toward each other and were about to kiss when they heard two voices say, "Ohhhhh!"

They turned and Mikayla showed an annoyed expression while Sam said, "Oh come on!"

They saw Brains and Text standing on the dresser with interested expressions and Brains joked a bit as he said, "Come here often?"

Sam angrily grabbed the two of them while Text said, "Hey, hey! Watch the tail!"

Sam held Brains' by his but in his left hand and Text was standing in the palm of his right hand.

They began to walk down the staircase and Brains showed a slightly angry expression as he looked up at Sam and said, "I don't see you acting like this with Bumblebee!"

Sam showed an annoyed expression as he looked at him and Text and said, "Yeah well Bumblebee stays in the garage unless we need him!"

Mikayla began to walk into the dining room as she turned her head with a grin and said, "At least they're helpful, Sam."

Sam smiled as he put Brains and Text on a small coffee table in front of the couch in the living room, which had a Christmas Tree in the back right corner (your right). The tree was near some windows that showed the backyard; Sam was smiling at Mikayla when he turned his head at the sound of someone knocking on the back door. Sam opened the back door to see Wheelie standing next Mikayla's dog, Bones, (I think it's possible he would still be alive) and he had Tune sitting on his left shoulder.

They both looked up at Sam with angry expressions as Tune said, "This is a crime!"

Wheelie angrily exclaimed, "Yeah, how can ya do this?! Make us live in a shed in a backyard, right next to a mutt!"

Sam showed a reasonable expression as he said, "We've been over this, you can come in as long as you tell us. And besides the shed's big and there's a huge pool outside!"

(In the backyard there is a curved pool in the ground with a small hot tub next to it.)

Wheelie rolled in (because he has wheels for feet) and Tune hopped off his shoulder and began to run toward the couch while Wheelie angrily said, "What are we, your kids!"

He then turned to the couch and rolled toward it and climbed on it while he looked at Brains and Text and said, "Yo guys, how ya doing?"

Brains was standing on the coffee table with Text and Tune sitting on the edge with their legs dangling and he turned to Wheelie on the couch and said, "Pretty good."

Wheelie looked at the big screen TV and saw that it was playing part of the beginning of "Men in Black II" and he put his back against the couch as he said, "Aww crap I know this one. This is the one with the hot alien lady."

Sam looked at the Christmas Tree and heard Text (offscreen) say, "Damn she is fine!"

Sam looked at them watching the movie and said, "I can not believe you guys want to watch that around Christmas time!"

Tune turned to him with an annoyed expression as he said, "Hey we don't judge what you watch!"

Mikayla walked in and looked at Sam and smiled as she said, "Let em watch what they want."

Sam showed a slightly annoyed expression as he moved his hand to refer to them and then moved it to refer to the tree while he said, "Well I don't think it's good to have that stuff on when we've got the symbol of Christmas in here."

Wheelie had his hands behind the back of his head as he turned his head to the right and said, "I still don't get the thing about the tree. I swear, all you're doing is giving that dog a place to do his business."

Sam put his hands up and closed his eyes with an annoyed expression as he said, "Alright just forget it."

Sam then leaned down to grab a present from under the tree while he said, "Look my cousins are coming over for Christmas tomorrow."

Tune stood up and turned around happily and he said, "Yeah it's gonna be great. Haven't seen Ben in months!"

Brains turned his head to the left and smiled as he said, "Yeah and we hardly ever see that sister of his!"

Sam pulled out a small present and said, "Yeah and I got a good present for Shane. I was gonna wait until Christmas but now I think I'll give it to her tomorrow."

Sam then looked at Mikayla and said, "On the phone they said they'd be bringing Avee and Tracee."

(Note: Avee and Tracee are the two Autobots Ben was given at the end of The Cybertronian Chipmunks.)

Text smiled as he said, "Yeah that'll be nice!"

Mikayla held the newspaper in front of Sam as she said, "Hey Sam, look."

Sam took the newspaper and looked at the front page and saw a picture of the Chipmunks and the Chipettes singing with Santa hats and the headline was, "Chipmunks get ready for Christmas Vacation."

Sam smiled as he said, "Yeah, I can't believe it was only a few months ago when we met the chipmunk."

Brains overheard what he said and stared at the screen while he ate some pieces of metal and said, "They were great!"

Sam then stared into space with a curious expression as he said, "I wonder how they're doing."

Eleven hours later in San Diego

(It was about 5:00 P.M.)

The Chipmunks and the Chipettes were on a stage with tons of spotlights and a huge screen behind them, showing an up close image of them while they sang. The Chipmunks were wearing T-shirts and jackets that were in their colors; Alvin's shirt had a bright yellow "A" on the front. The Chipettes were wearing dresses that looked just like the ones they wore in "The Squeakquel" when they sang "Sing Ladies", and they were all wearing headsets. While they sang the Chipmunks shuffled their feet and moved their arms up and down while the Chipettes swayed their hips girlishly to the beat.

Alvin: "_When can I see you again?_

_When can we do this again?_

_When can I see you again?_

_When can we do this again?_

_When can I see you again?_

_When can we do this again?_

_When can I see you again?_"

On the next lines the Chipmunks marched forward while bouncing to the beat and they stuck their arms out to the side to the beat.

Chipmunks: "_Switch on the sky and the stars glow for you_

_Go see the world 'cause it's all so brand new_

_Don't close your eyes 'cause your future's ready to shine_

_It's just a matter of time, before we learn how to fly_

_Welcome to the rhythm of the night_

_There's something in the air you can't deny!_"

On the next lines Alvin ran to the front of the stage and started jumping around to the beat and then he walked on his hands to the beat and the screaming audience looked at him happily. Dave was standing backstage when he saw what Alvin was doing and he rolled his eyes as he thought Alvin was being a showoff. Brittany showed an angry expression as she looked at Alvin dancing at the front. She then ran and started dancing with him and he looked at her out of the corner of his eye and he smiled as he jumped in front of her and continued dancing. She showed an angry expression as she moved in front of him and danced while smiling.

Chipmunks and Chipettes: "_It's been fun but now I've got to go_

_Life is way too short to take it slow,_

_But before I go and hit the road_

_I gotta know, 'til then,_

_When can we do this again?_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_When can I see you again?_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_When can we do this again?_

_Oh oh oh oh_"

Brittany: "_I gotta know…_"

Alvin: "_When can I see you again?_"

Simon and Theodore: "_(When can I see you again?)_"

No one noticed that there was a young chipmunk about the age of the chipmunks standing at the front of the audience. He was standing under a bar (you know, for boundaries) at the feet of some people and he had his arms crossed over his chest as he showed an ugly expression at the Chipmunks and the Chipettes, but no one noticed him. As they continued to sing Alvin and Brittany kept getting in front of each other and a few times they angrily glared at each other. Simon ran to Jeanette and started to spin her around and Theodore did the same thing with Eleanor. Then they swept them off their feet and smiled at them.

Chipmunks: "_Join at the hip, yeah your sidekick needs you_

_Life is a trip down the road that leads you_

_Look around at all the mountains you haven't climbed_

_It's just a matter of time, before we learn how to fly_

_Welcome to the rhythm of the night_

_There's something in the air you can't deny_"

As they continued to sing Simon, Jeanette, Theodore, and Eleanor jumped around while they moved closer to Alvin and Brittany. Alvin and Brittany sang a few lines by themselves and they cut each other off and glared at each other angrily. While they sang Alvin jumped in front of Brittany and then jumped off his hands as he passed her. He then stood and crossed his arms as he bounced to the beat; then Brittany stood in front of him with her left hand on her hip and her right arm straight with her palm down as she swayed her hips girlishly. Alvin glared but then got in front of her and quickly laid on his left side with his left elbow on the ground holding his head up and his right wrist on his hip with his elbow up. Brittany glared at him but then smiled at the audience as she jumped over him and spun around and put her hand up with the back of it facing the audience. Then on the last line of the verse Alvin stood in front of Brittany and swayed his upper body to his right as he stuck his elbow out.

Chipmunks and Chipettes: "_It's been fun but now I've got to go_

_Life is way too short to take it slow_

_Before I go and hit the road,_

_I gotta know, 'till then,_"

Alvin: "_When can we do this again?_

_Oh oh oh oh_"

Brittany: "_When can I see you again?_

_Oh oh oh oh_"

Alvin: "_When can we do this again?_

_Oh oh oh oh_"

Brittany: "_When can I see you again?_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_I gotta know,_"

Alvin: "_When can I see you again?_"

On the next set of lines Simon and Jeanette picked up Theodore and Eleanor by their feet and tossed them a few inches in the air. Then when they caught them they spun around and threw them at each other. Theodore and Eleanor had their arms out and they caught each other and spun around as they fell on the ground, landing on their feet. Jeanette and Simon ran towards each other behind them and then they held each other's hands and spun around. Then on the final verse Alvin and Brittany kept getting in front of each other as they sang the next lines while sharing a few unfriendly glares. Alvin kept bouncing to the beat and poking out both his fingers (first left, then right, then left again), while Brittany kept swaying her hips and moving her arms in the air girlishly. Then on the final line they stood next to each other (Brittany on the right side of screen, and Alvin on the left) glaring as they tried to shove each other away, then they nonchalantly smiled at the audience as they cheered.

Chipmunks and Chipettes: "_Don't close your eyes 'cause your future's ready to shine_

_It's just a matter of time, before we learn how to fly_

_Welcome to the rhythm of the night_

_There's something in the air you can't deny_

_So let me know before I wave goodbye_

_When can I see you again?_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_When can we do this again?_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_When can I see you again?_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_When can we do this again?_

_Oh oh oh oh_"

Alvin: "_Yeah, it's been fun but now I've got to go_"

Brittany: "_Life is way to short to take it slow_"

Alvin: "_But before I go and hit the road_"

Brittany: "_Tell me when_"

Alvin: "_When can I see you again?_"

Brittany: "_When can I see you again?_

_Tell me when_"

Alvin and Brittany: "_When can I see you again?_"

The audience cheered and waved their arms in the air, all except the chipmunk at the front, who no one noticed as he angrily glared up at the Chipmunks and the Chipettes. Alvin and Brittany's cheeks were touching as they stood at the end of the stage, trying to shove each other to the side. Alvin then shoved Brittany to his left and she fell off the stage and slightly screamed as she landed on a cable that went under the stage. Sparks began to fly around the giant TV screen behind the stage when the cable came unplugged. All of the chipmunks showed worried expressions as they looked at the sparks and the lights began to flicker before the power went out and it was completely black.

In the darkness Dave's voice echoed as he angrily yelled, "Alviiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin!"

A half hour after the concert

Dave was driving his car with an angry expression as the chipmunks sat in the side passenger seat with the seatbelt over their bodies. Simon was sitting next to Jeanette, Theodore next to Eleanor, and Alvin next to Brittany. They were all wearing their regular clothes now.

Dave turned his head from the road to the chipmunks, then back to the road, as he said, "Alvin you have got learn to share the spotlight."

Brittany showed an angry expression as she turned to Alvin and said, "Yeah, completely ruined my moment!"

Dave looked back at them as he said, "And that goes for you too, Brittany!"

Brittany showed a surprised expression as she exclaimed, "What?!"

Alvin interrupted as he looked up at Dave and said, "Come on Dave! I'm just trying to have fun because of how awesome I am!"

Dave stared forward with a serious expression as he closed his eyes for a second and moved his fingers on the steering wheel as he said, "Alvin, you have to be more considerate about other people's feelings. It's not all about you."

Simon slightly leaned over as he looked across the seat at Alvin and said, "Dave's right, Alvin. You really should think about others more."

Alvin moved his head around to look at everyone as he said, "Come on! I think of you guys all the time! I help you guys and I'm there for you when you need me."

Dave stared forward with an honest and serious expression as he said, "I'm not saying your selfish, Alvin. Yes, you're very nice and caring but you're letting your ego get the best of you. I just don't want all this fame to go to your head."

Brittany turned her head to Alvin with an unfriendly glare as she gently said, "Yeah, like always!"

Dave turned his head to them with a serious expression as he said, "And I'm also talking about you Brittany. You also have a nasty habit of letting the attention go to your head."

Alvin smiled in a gloating manner at Brittany and she glared at him angrily; then she crossed her arms as she slightly bent over and stared forward while she said, "Hmph!"

Theodore and Eleanor showed concern as they turned their heads from Simon and Jeanette to Alvin, Brittany, and Dave. They could tell that this was not good and could lead to a fight or something that would upset their family.

Theodore suddenly smiled cheerfully as he said, "Come on guys! It's Christmas, our favorite time of year!"

Jeanette smiled in the same manner as she said, "Yeah, we should be happy! It's a time for happiness and love!"

Dave looked at them and then back at the road while he said, "You're right, let's forget about it for now."

As he continued he looked at Alvin and Brittany as he pointed his right finger up (still holding the wheel) and said, "But, over this vacation I want you two to do some thinking about what I said."

Alvin and Brittany showed slightly annoyed expressions as they rolled their eyes and looked forward with their eyes half-closed.

A few hours later (nighttime) in Malibu

Tony Stark was walking up a staircase from his basement in his new house, which looked almost exactly the same as his old one. He walked into his living room and looked at his girlfriend Pepper.

She smiled at him lovingly as she said, "Well I can see the hero has come out of his lab."

Tony was wearing some jeans and a black T-shirt and he had a metal head band on his head with holograph screens over his eyes.

He showed a blank expression as he said, "Yeah well you might be interested to hear that this Christmas will be so much better than last year."

Pepper smiled jokingly as she said, "I'm glad as long as no one tries to kill us and you don't date me with an empty suit again."

Tony still showed a blank expression while looked at her and then slightly turned his head as he said, "Uh… yeah, maybe. Hey J.A.R.V.I.S., is the Mark XLIII suit ready yet?"

(Note: Mark XLIII means Mark 43 in case you're wondering."

Pepper turned her head as she heard J.A.R.V.I.S.' voice say, "It's awaiting your ready sir, and I've scheduled a flight plan for Tennessee."

Pepper showed surprise as she looked at Tony while he said, "Great, I'll be ready in a couple minutes."

He looked at Pepper as she said, "Wait, wait, you're leaving?! I thought we were gonna have a moment!"

Stark showed a blank expression as he said, "I'll be back tomorrow, I'm going to visit a friend."

He turned around and walked to the counter and picked up a small present in his hand as he said, "I'm going to give Harley a Christmas present from his friend The Mechanic."

Pepper waved her left hand slightly as she said, "Wait, wait, you're going to see that kid who helped you after the Mandarin attack?!"

He turned around as he said, "Yeah, is there a problem with that?"

Pepper showed a slightly angry expression as she said, "Well maybe, considering the last time you went away for Christmas a guy nearly killed you!"

Tony showed a nonchalant expression as his palms faced up and he said, "Aw come on! Yeah there's a lot of people who want me dead but no one is trying anything this year."

As they continued to talk they had no idea that something was on the roof of the house. It was Parasite, who was now silver with a pair of legs. He had a vehicle form as he had two of his wheels as his shoulders and the other two made up his heels. His windshield went over chest; he had a large upper body with his headlights beneath his windshield. He also had his two front car doors sticking out of the back of his shoulders.

He walked to the edge of the circular part of the house and bent down at the right (your right) end. He bent his head over the edge but he could not be seen through the window; suddenly his eyes extended out of his head on thick metal sticks. They then bent to where his eyes were just beneath the top of the window. They were small and he was at the far end of the large window, so Tony and Pepper could not see him. He moved his eyes back into his head and then a thin metal tentacle came out of the bottom of his wrist. The tentacle moved like a snake as it extended downward to a level beneath the basement of Tony's house. The tentacle had a flat end until a drill came out of it; the drill began to dig through the rocks of the side of the cliff.

Meanwhile Tony showed a nonchalant expression as he crossed his arms and said, "I haven't had an anxiety attack since last year, and I couldn't be sleeping better!"

Pepper showed concern as she said, "I know you're fine but almost every time you get into a suit something bad happens to you."

Tony did not change his expression as he sad, "Almost every time I put one of those suits on is because something bad might happen to me. They're part of me."

Pepper showed an understanding expression as she said, "I know, I know, but you can't just go and leave when we're planning on having a moment."

Tony did not change his expression as he moved his hands in a gesture referring to Harley as he said, "I'm going to see a friend, is that a crime."

As they continued to mildly argue Parasite's tentacle drilled through an area in the floor of the basement/lab under Tony's desk. The desk had a laptop on it with the screen facing the security camera (I imagine that's how J.A.R.V.I.S. sees things). The tentacle moved up the leg of the desk and then moved along the edge of the desk, then it moved up and plugged itself into the back of the laptop. Several smaller thin tentacles came out and as they plugged into the laptop they were glowing white. The screen of the laptop rapidly changed pictures and then turned off. The tentacle detached from the laptop and it began to move back through the hole it came through.

Pepper showed an honest expression as she said, "I don't mind that you're going to see that kid! I just don't think you should just leave me hanging like this."

Tony stared at her with his arms crossed and before he could respond he turned his eyes sideways as he heard J.A.R.V.I.S. say, "Sir, someone has hacked into my network and copied information."

Tony and Pepper showed surprise and Tony still had his arms crossed and he looked in the same direction as he said, "Who did it?"

J.A.R.V.I.S. responded as he said, "I do not know sir. It was too complex for me. It was like nothing I've ever seen. I cannot identify who did it or its point of origin."

Tony did not change his expression as he stared at Pepper in shock, then he turned his eyes again as he said, "Can you at least tell me what they got?"

They both listened as J.A.R.V.I.S. said, "They have copied plans for all of your suits, including the Iron Legion and Mark XLIII."

Tony stared at Pepper in shock and she nodded as she said, "I'm going out. When you get back you've got homework to do."

Tony showed a surprised expression as he said, "I thought you didn't want me to go?"

Pepper grabbed her purse and began to walk past him as she said, "Any moment we could have had is officially gone."

When she left Tony looked up at the ceiling and said, "J.A.R.V.I.S., bring em on."

Each part of the Mark XLIII suit flew towards him and attached to him; both his gloves came on first, then his boots, then his chest, then his arms and legs and groin. The helmet came on and then Tony looked as he saw his mask fly towards him. He flew a couple of feet in the air and when the mask came on he did a flip and landed on his feet with his hands up like he was ready to fight.

Inside the helmet Tony could see many screens as he said, "I love this!"

His new suit looked like most of his old suits; it was red except for the upper arms, thighs, and mask, all of which were yellow. His suit also had a circular light on the chest, where the Arc Reactor was, it was also where he would fire his cannon from.

Tony then flew out of his house in his suit and as he flew into the air Parasite was looking up at him, a few yards away from his house.

He then transformed into a Bentley and began to drive away; he made a strange sound as he sent out transmission (imagine subtitles at the bottom) saying, "Stark's plans acquired."

His transmission was sent to a Decepticon that was in orbit; it looked similar to Soundwave in the second Transformers movie. He had two large red eyes four triangular thin sheets of metal on the sides of his forehead. They stretched backwards and the top two were slightly longer than the other two and they were tilted. The Decepticon did not have a mouth; instead he had a curved screen that ran across his face with four blue and purple lines at the bottom. The Decepticon had a circular body with some motors and thin panels similar to Soundwave's; he also had two arms coming out of the sides of the front of his circular body. When he spoke the four purple and blue lines at the bottom of his screen moved up like waves (like in G-Force when we see the lines move when Yanshu speaks).

The Decepticon showed a serious and evil expression as he responded to Parasite's transmission and said, "Extinction acknowledges. Moving into position now."

**Author's note: I was planning on ending this chapter with seeing Thor come and a short battle between the Autobots and some Decepticons but this ended up being longer than I thought. Everything I planned on putting in the end of this chapter will be in the beginning of the next chapter. Please read and review.**


	2. Warnings and Omens

The Avenging Chipmunks Transform

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, Alvin and the Chipmunks, or Marvel.**

Warnings and Omens

Nick Fury was walking through the hallway of a S.H.I.E.L.D. base with an agent; the agent had short brown hair that slightly stuck up.

Nick Fury looked at the agent as he said, "Agent Steel, what is the word on our targets?"

Steel replied with a serious expression as he said, "We've been monitoring them and tracking them for hours. But sir, I don't think bringing them in is a good idea."

Nick Fury showed a serious expression as he said, "Steel, we're facing a global threat, we need all the help we can get."

Fury stared forward as he continued and Steel stopped walking and he stared at Fury with an expression that hinted he was feeling anger and hatred. Fury walked into a room that had four large screens on the wall.

Meanwhile

Extinction was flying in space and he moved past a satellite that said "S.H.I.E.L.D." on the side of it. He moved behind it and three thin bent needles came out of the circular part of his body. They were arranged in a triangular position like a claw and they slowly dug into the sides of the satellite, one of them went into the bottom. Some gears (I think) were turning in the center of the circular part of his body and a thicker needle came out and dug into the center of the back of the satellite. Extinction's hands slightly transformed to the point where he had five metal tentacles instead of fingers. He moved his arms over the side of the satellite and his tentacles wiggled as they attached to the sides and began to glow white. Three of the tentacles broke a panel off and started to hack into a screen in the satellite. Next we see an up close image of a security camera in the S.H.I.E.L.D. base looking at Nick Fury.

Nick was looking up at the four screens which showed the Council; they all had serious expressions as they looked at him.

The Chairman started as he said, "Director Fury, you can't go through with this."

Nick showed a serious expression as he said, "We don't know what Megatron is planning to do with The Sphere; we need to be ready for his next move."

The man on the screen to the right of the one showing the Chairman said, "You should be working on Step 3 to handle this situation."

Nick Fury looked at the man as he said, "Step 3 isn't ready and won't be ready until we get The Sphere back. We need to be ready for anything! These Decepticons are capable of horrible things that threaten our entire world."

The woman on the screen at the far left said, "And what about the robots here on Earth."

Nick Fury showed a serious expression as he looked at her and said, "Our resources inform us that the Autobots are not a threat, but we can't guarantee they will listen to us."

The man on the far right screen put his palms up as he said, "We've seen what you're doing Fury. The Avengers are dangerous enough as is, but bringing in those chipmunks and that Witwicky could ruin Project Transformer."

Fury looked at him with a serious expression as he said, "I'm not bringing them in yet. I'm keeping my one good eye on them in case we do need to bring them in. They survived that attack in New York; they could be useful if we need them."

The Chairman then said, "The Avengers alone are enough, Director."

Nick Fury showed a serious expression as he said, "No, enough is when it is over."

The screens went black and Nick walked into the hall and looked up as he heard an alarm. A few minutes later vehicles were gathering at an area of dirt not far from the S.H.I.E.L.D. base. They looked up at the night sky and could see clouds swirling and some bolts of lightning were shot. Nick Fury was at the front of the group as everyone had weapons to prepare for whatever was coming. Suddenly a giant burst of light appeared and when it was gone there was a circular marking on the ground. Standing in the middle of the marking was none other than Thor of Asgard.

Fury put his hand up in the direction of all the agents with weapons as he said, "Stand down, it's Thor."

Thor stood up with a serious expression as Fury walked to him and he said, "I assume you've come to help us?"

Thor did not change his expression as he held his hammer in his right hand as he said, "No, I've come to warn you."

A few minutes later they were on the base and walking toward a building as Thor said, "Loki has escaped from Asgardian prison. I suspect he is coming here to seek revenge."

They walked into the building and Fury stared forward with a serious expression as he said, "Why am I not surprised."

Thor showed a confused expression as he looked at Fury and said, "You expected this?"

They walked into a room where agents were working on computers with holographic screens, one of which showed a picture of Megatron and an image of The Sphere. While Nick and Thor talked Agent Steel was standing in the doorway behind them as he looked at them with an expression of anger and hatred.

Nick and Thor walked to it and Nick pointed to the screen and said, "This is The Sphere, it's a power source we've been studying. We haven't been able to unlock it and access all of its information, but we have managed to use some of its power to develop a cleaner source of energy. But this guy, Megatron, came to our base and stole it."

He then turned his face to Thor and said, "I don't suppose you know him?"

Thor showed a serious expression as he said, "No, but I know of these metal beasts. One came to Asgard and freed Loki from his prison; he also stole the Tesseract and the Casket of Ancient Winters. With the Casket he could bring the end of your realm."

Nick Fury showed a serious expression as he said, "Are they enemies of your people?"

Thor still had a serious expression as he said, "No, but my people are familiar with these metal people, and the realm of which they come from. I know they have been at war for millennia, and I fear Loki may have brought their war to Earth."

Nick Fury did not change his expression as he said, "I don't think Loki brought their war to us."

Fury pulled out his (touch screen) cell phone and he began to push the numbers with his thumb. In space Extinction showed an evil and serious expression as he could see Thor and Fury's backs with the security camera in the back right corner of the room. Thor suddenly turned around and began to look up in different directions in thought. The camera zoomed in on Thor's face and froze the image as it scanned him.

Extinction looked up into space and the lines at the bottom of his screen moved (as I described in the first chapter) while he said, "Decepticons, Thor has arrived."

Meanwhile in a secret facility a man in a suit was walking through a hallway with an evil smile. He pulled a gun out of his pocket and walked into a room. He was surprised to see an empty chair with cut ropes on the arms and three of his men were unconscious on the ground. The man showed a bit of fear as he turned and pointed his gun out. He turned toward the door to see Natasha Romanoff (aka The Black Widow) swing down from a pipe on the ceiling and kicked the man in the face with both feet. The man fell to the ground and Natasha landed on both feet and stood looking at him with a blank expression. He dropped his gun and quickly got up and angrily tried to punch her but jumped backwards and landed on her hands and kicked both of her feet out and into his face.

The man stumbled backwards and angrily exclaimed, "I don't understand! How did you get free?!"

Natasha showed a blank expression as she said, "I could have escaped whenever I wanted; I just stayed so you would spill the beans."

She then stood on her hands and spun around with her legs straight out in different directions and she hit the side of the man's face. He fell down to the ground into unconsciousness.

Suddenly her phone rang and she pulled it out of her pocket and answered it as she said, "Hello."

Fury then said, "Agent Romanoff, this is Nick Fury."

She was staring into space but then she looked at the man she knocked out as she said, "Mission accomplished, I've defeated the terrorist and I know all about his weapons and how he plans to use them."

Fury showed a serious expression as he held the phone up against his left ear and said, "We have a bigger problem. The Sphere has been stolen."

Natasha's eyes widened in shock as she began to walk out while she said, "Alright, what do we do?"

Fury stared into space as he spoke into the phone and said, "We're bringing the Avengers together. Return to base and we'll fill you in on the situation, then you need to do your job."

Natasha smiled as she said, "Fury, you know Stark trusts me as far as he can throw me, and I doubt Banner will be happy to see me."

Fury showed a blank expression as he said, "No, I've got Banner, Barton's got Stark, you get Rogers."

She stopped for a moment and said, "I can handle that."

Early the next morning

Extinction was still hacked into the S.H.I.E.L.D. satellite as he stared forward and said, "Dimetrodon, commence destruction."

Next it showed a city and at the bottom left corner of the screen it said, "New Orleans, 8:30 A.M.". Being winter, it was cold and the sky was cloudy; it was grey but not dark like rain.

There was a Decepticon disguised as a green, ultra class haul truck in an empty construction sight.

Dimetrodon made a strange sound as he sent out a transmission (imagine subtitles at the bottom of the screen) saying, "Decepticons, prepare to attack."

The Autobots were in New Orleans with N.E.S.T. as jeeps with guns on top drove with them. There were also military helicopters flying overhead and high above the city there was a grey military plane. There was also a Blue Angel that was a bit far behind but it was flying toward their position.

Lennox and Epps were sitting in a helicopter with some N.E.S.T. soldiers when Epps looked at Lennox and said, "We've got a ton of Energon readings right here!"

Lennox showed a bit of worry as he said, "How many?"

Epps showed a bit of worry as he said, "At least twenty."

Lennox turned his head to the other soldiers as he said, "Alright, we've got to make sure these do not get out into the public eye."

The helicopters and jeeps were closing in on the construction sight and Lennox began send out calls to the Autobots. There were three Autobots in addition to all of the new ones that were there; the three familiar Autobots were Pile Driver, Speeder, and Sideswipe.

Lennox sent out a call to four Autobots who were driving together and he said, "Dinobots, report."  
One of four of them were a yellow (same color as Bumblebee) Dodge Challenger with black racing stripes and a rear facing hood scoop. Another was a red customized ford shelby mustang gt500. It also had a supercharger sticking out of the hood (picture a hole in the hood with a silver rectangular thing sticking out of it with three circular holes at the front), a tailfin, and side exhaust pipes under the doors. The third one was a light green escalade with some gloss (a bit shiny). The fourth one was a red Charter bus.

The Autobot that was a bus used its radio respond to Lennox with a deep voice as he said, "Padlock here, Rhino, Turbo, Nitro, and I are ready for action! Cloud, where are you?"

The Blue Angel was flying toward them over the city as it used its radio and said, "I'm moving in now, Padlock."

In his robot form Padlock was four thirds the height of Optimus (so Optimus was three quarters as tall as him, one quarter shorter). Optimus's head would be at about the same height as the middle of Padlock's chest. Autobots and Decepticons the size of Bumblebee were slightly more than half his height. Autobots and Decepticons the size of Mudflap and Skids were about one fourth his height, which would be about knee high (I think about eight or nine feet tall). Rhino was the Dodge Challenger, Nitro was the customized ford shelby mustang gt500, and Turbo was the light green escalade. Rhino and Nitro were about the size of Bumblebee and Turbo was about the size of Ironhide.

A few yards behind the four Dinobots, Pile Driver was driving in front of four new Autobots. One was a silver Jeep Wrangler Unlimited with a black spare tire on the back, his name was Titan and in his robot form he was the size of Ironhide. Another was an AMC pacer that was red and tan brown (I think that's the color), and his name was Retro. The third one was a blue Audi RS 6 Avant; he had the symbol of the Decepticons on his license plate but before it, it said "F-" (so it's like saying "F Decepticons"), his name was Slider. The fourth one was a silver Quattroporte Sport GT S, his name was Ace. Ace and Slider were about the same size as Bumblebee.

A few blocks away Sideswipe and Speeder were driving in front of a big Autobot disguised as a monster truck. He was black with orange flames on the sides and on the front half of the hood. He looked like a pickup truck with only two doors (the driver and the passenger) and he had exhaust pipes sticking up behind the driver's area, like Ironhide's. His name was Metropolis and in his robot form he was three halves as tall as Optimus (Optimus was two thirds as tall as him, one third shorter, so Optimus's head would be about at the same level as the bottom of his chest, not stomach). He was also slightly wider than Optimus in his robot form; Autobots and Decepticons that were Bumblebee's size were slightly less than half his height (so his head would be at an elevation slightly lower than his hips, hardly noticeable). Padlock was about eight ninths the height of Metropolis, so the height of the top of his head would be as high as the top of Metropolis' torso (or at the bottom of his head or neck).

The helicopters and military jeeps were ahead of all the Autobots and the helicopters landed in the construction sight just as the jeeps drove up and stopped. Soldiers began to move, including Lennox and Epps; the soldiers aimed their guns they had mounted on their jeeps.

Lennox and Epps stood in front of everyone as Epps held an Energon scanner; he looked at it and said, "Oh man!"

Lennox showed concern as he said, "What is it?"

Epps showed some fear as he said, "An Energon reading, and a big one!"

All the soldiers held their guns up to prepare for anything; suddenly they all heard a loud sound and saw Dimetrodon transform right in front of them. He roared loudly and angrily as he stood on his knees with his right hand on the ground. He angrily pounded his fist down on a jeep and destroyed it. Everyone jumped and began to scream as they fired at him. He then swatted his right hand at some more of the jeeps and at two of the helicopters. The jeeps went flying in flames before they blew up and the helicopters went crashing to the ground and then they blew up. Dimetrodon roared as he got on his feet and began to roll away. He was the size of Demolisher (his head was as high as one of Demolisher's wheels over his head) and he had all four of his huge wheels for feet (like Sideswipe, but next to each other like on some trucks). The other two huge wheels were on the outside of his forearms; he had a head and face similar to Brawl's (in the first movie) and he had two metal goat-like horns sticking out of the top of the front of his forehead. He also had the front corners of his rock shield (the thing on the front of the bed) over his shoulders like shoulder pads. He also had his metal staircases and balcony on his chest. He rolled away roaring loudly as he swung his arms at things in the construction sight and blew them up. There were two military helicopters in front of him and they shot at him. Two large guns (like machine guns with long nozzles) came out of his shoulders on short bending metal sticks and he shot missiles at the helicopters. They both blew up and the remains went falling to the ground in flames.

Suddenly three Decepticons disguised as silver Mercedes Benz turned their headlights and began to drive out of the construction sight and into the city; the pilot of a helicopter spotted them and said, "We've found some more Decepticons."

The Decepticons were heading for an area of New Orleans with restaurants and Lennox spoke into his head set as he said, "Slider, Ace, Retro, we need you to take them out!"

Slider, Ace, and Retro separated from Pile Driver and Titan and drove after the Decepticons and Lennox was in a military jeep that drove behind them. Meanwhile some military helicopters flew after Dimetrodon while Epps rode in a military jeep pursuing him.

Ace, Slider, and Retro were pursuing the three Decepticons; Retro drove between Ace and Slider and was gaining one of the Decepticons. Suddenly he made a sound like a car that was having engine trouble, then he transformed and in his robot form he tumbled on the ground past the Decepticons as he made sounds of pain. He stopped and crashed into a wall on the side of a restaurant. He looked like an old man; he had a beard and mustache like Sentinel's, but a head and face similar to Wheeljack's. His upper body was grey and tan brown and his legs were grey and red. His wheels were on the sides of his shoulders and on the outside sides of his forearms.

He struggled to pull himself up as he put his left hand on his back and spoke like an old man as he said, "Oh my back!"

Lennox then yelled, "Retro, get up!"

Retro spoke with an annoyed expression as he got on his feet and said, "Easy! I'm not as young as I used to be!"

Lennox then yelled, "Incoming!"

Retro looked up as he saw one of the Decepticons transform and run toward him (just picture a standard Decepticon with a thin body).

Retro then put his right arm up as a small machine gun came out of his forearm; he shot at the Decepticon and nailed a few shots. The Decepticon showed a bit of pain with each shot but it kept running. The Decepticon ran toward him and tried to punch him but Retro quickly moved to the side.

A small explosion occurred in his left hip as and the Decepticon showed an annoyed expression as Retro held his hip and said, "My hip!"

The Decepticon did not change its expression as Retro quickly put his right arm up and shot the Decepticon in the face, killing it. The second Decepticon stood in front of Retro and pointed a handheld gun at him.

He turned around as he saw Ace and Slider driving toward them; he tried to shoot Slider but Slider transformed and jumped over the blast of energy. In his robot form Slider had a body like Bumblebee's but he had a screen instead of eyes (a screen similar to the one Extinction had instead of a mouth) and blue dots for eyes. He had a thin metal sticks that went over the dots like eyebrows and some below to look like the bottom of eyelids. His left arm was thin and he had four fingers; his right arm was bigger and instead of a humanlike hand he had a large claw, just like Topspin's (except it doesn't go over his forearm, or come off). Slider also had a face similar to Jazz's (except for the screen for eyes).

Slider turned his left arm into a large gun (about the same size as his claw) and aimed it at the Decepticon as he yelled, "Back off!"

His gun was round and had three thin sheets of metal sticking out of the sides of the nozzle in triangular position. He fired two blasts of energy at the Decepticon's chest as he ran toward it. Then he jumped on the air and rolled on the ground and when he was close to it he swung his claw at its left cheek, which knocked out some of the metal of his face. Sparks flew and the Decepticon fell to the ground dead; Slider stood tall as he smiled in pride. Suddenly the third Decepticon transformed behind him and jumped in the air and kicked him in the back, knocking him to the ground. Slider got on his back and looked at the Decepticon as a small thin gun with four holes next to each other (as seen in the second movie) came out of his forearm and he aimed it at Slider.

Slider showed fear but then he smiled as he pointed behind the Decepticon as he said, "You should watch your back!"

The Decepticon turned around to see Ace transform into his robot form; he had four-fingered claws instead of hands. He had two of his wheels in his shoulders and on his shoulder blades. He had a face slightly similar to Jazz's but he had a nose and a nose-ring, he also had thin short sheets of metal sticking up out of the sides of his mouth, they were slightly shaped like lightning bolts. When he was in the air his claws transformed into cannons just like Bumblebee's and he shot at the Decepticon. The Decepticon showed pain and when Ace landed he slid on the ground with his right foot pointing out and he slid toward the Decepticon's feet and knocked him down. What none of them knew was that there was a black Decepticon with a large upper body was standing on the roof of the restaurant. He was looking down at them getting ready or a sneak attack; fortunately, Titan was driving toward their position and would be there in a few minutes. Ace and the Decepticon were standing up when the Decepticon tried to punch Ace with his left arm. Ace moved to the side and grabbed the Decepticon's arm with both his claws, then he kicked the side of the Decepticon's body, ripping the arm off and sending the Decepticon falling backwards into the wall of the restaurant dead.

Ace smiled as he held the Decepticon's arm and looked at Retro and Slider as he said, "Glad I could give you a hand."

Suddenly the Decepticon on the roof jumped down and tackled Ace to the ground, he then threw him toward a diner not far away. Ace landed in front of a three story restaurant next to the diner and when he landed he knocked over a neon sign on a pole, which sent sparks as it hit the ground. He looked up at the Decepticon as it looked down at him and was ready to kill him.

Ace smiled as he pointed (pointed with his claw open) above the Decepticon and said, "Incoming!"

The Decepticon looked up to see Titan falling down toward him with his arms straight out as he angrily screamed. Titan landed on the Decepticon and an explosion occurred as he destroyed its right arm, its foot, and parts of its chest. Titan got off the dead Decepticon and looked down at it angrily. Titan was as big as Ironhide, but he had a body like a sumo; he had legs like Ironhide's but he had a fat belly and thicker, muscular arms. He also had bigger hands (five fingers); his head was big like Ironhide's but his face was slightly similar to Sideswipe's. Two of his wheels were in his shoulders and the other two were on the outsides of his ankles. His grill was at the center of his torso, his headlights were wear a sumo's nipples (though bigger) would be on his fat body, and they were tilted. His spare tire was on his back in the center.

Slider pointed behind him and exclaimed, "Look out!"

Titan turned around and saw a Decepticon with a thin body at the end of the block; it had a short curved metal horn sticking out of the top of its forehead. It also had hind legs similar to a leopard's as it stood on two legs. It began to run toward him on two legs but then it ran on all fours. As it ran it knocked a few cars out of its way and blew them up; Titan showed a serious expression as he stood his ground with his arms down and his hands in fists. The Decepticon moved its head down to where its curved metal horn was pointing toward Titan's belly. It ran into him but once it hit him its horn broke so did part of its forehead as some sparks flew and some small pieces fell off.

The Decepticon stood up and held its head as it screamed in pain; Titan quickly grabbed its chest in his right hand and held him close to his face as he spoke with a deep voice (similar to Ironhide's but different) as he fiercely said, "My turn!"

He moved his left arm back and punched it up its chest and up its chin and then he threw it forward, when it landed pieces fell from its body and sparks of fire shot. Its head completely shattered and its left arm fell off and so did its right leg.

Meanwhile, Lennox was in his jeep pursuing a few Decepticons that were running away. He looked up and saw two jets, a plane, and a Decepticon with wings flying over the city; he new the jets and the plane were also Decepticons.

Lennox spoke into his headset as he said, "Dinobots, we need you!"

They crossed an intersection and Padlock, Rhino, Turbo, and Nitro drove from the street at the right (your right). They drove past Lennox and Nitro was gaining on two Decepticons; they turned around and ran toward him. Nitro quickly transformed; his body was similar to Bumblebee's, two of his wheels were on top of his shoulders and the other two were on the outside of his thighs. His exhaust pipes were on the backs of his shoulder blades. The halves of his tailfin went down the sides of his upper arms, and his windshield went over his chest, and just above it were the three holes from his turbocharger. He also had a short metal cone (like on the Arcee sisters) sticking up over the back of his forehead.

Both the Decepticons ran at his sides and they jumped up and grabbed his arms and knocked him down as the rest of them drove away. They threw him and he slid on the street for a moment and dented the side of a parked car, while people ran away in fear. He got up and angrily looked at the Decepticons; he turned his right hand into a gun (just like Bumblebee's) and fired at both of them. They showed pain but ran toward him angrily; he then showed a determined expression as he pulled out a large shield and a mallet with a long handle. His shield looked just like Sentinel's (or Optimus' in the beginning of the third movie) and near middle of the mallet there were orange glowing rings (except square shaped). One of them jumped in the air toward him but he held his shield in his left hand in front of him. When the Decepticon moved toward him he moved his shield sideways as he hit it and knocked it down to the side. The other one came running toward him but Nitro kicked in the chest and knocked it to the ground. The other one quickly got up and started to run at him but Nitro moved his shield up sideways (like a back-knuckle) and hit it in the chest and in the face. When the shield hit the Decepticon's face its bottom jaw was destroyed and a burst of fire came out of the back of its head.

Nitro then stood in front of the other Decepticon on its back and he began to swing his mallet as he yelled, "It's hammer time!"

He swung his mallet down on the Decepticon's head and (in slow motion) the Decepticon's head blew up and a few pieces. He looked forward as he put his shield and mallet away. He showed a serious expression as he jumped forward with his arms out; when he was in the air he quickly transformed into a robot Ankylosaurus. His body was red and grey but his head was silver and so were the spikes on him. His feet were roughly shaped like polygons and he had five toes that were very short and stubby, like an elephant's, but they pointed out slightly. Two of his wheels were in the tops of the thighs of his hind legs (where they connect to the body) and the other two were on the outside of his front ankles. He had two spikes on the backs of the sides of his face and two on the sides of his forehead. He now had "V" shaped metal sticks for eyelids (like Optimus has) and the three holes from his turbocharger were in the middle of his forehead between his eyes. The two small windows at the back of his car form (behind the two car doors) were directly behind his shoulders (under the part of his back where the spikes are). His club-tail had silver spikes on it and the rest of it was red and grey. Nitro showed a determined expression as he started running to join the others.

They were pursuing the remaining Decepticons when one of them separated from the others and Lennox yelled, "Rhino, stop him!"

Rhino drove after the Decepticon and people ran away as he quickly transformed when the Decepticon made a sharp turn. He had a body similar to Jazz's; he had hands with four fingers, two of his wheels were on the sides of his shoulders and the other two were on the outsides of his forearms (near the elbows). He had legs similar to Bumblebee's and his head was shaped like Bumblebee's but he had a mouth that looked like Jazz's. In the center of his chest was the rear facing hood scoop (hole facing up) and he had pelvic muscles just like Bumblebee's.

After he transformed he jumped in the air with his arms out and he swung around the pole of a streetlight as he yelled to the people running away, "Watch your heads!"

He let go and jumped high in the air and his right hand transformed into a gun like Bumlebee's, but there was a much smaller nozzle directly above the one that would glow orange. He fired bullets and then a powerful blast of energy but the Decepticon kept driving. When he landed he pulled out two large ninja stars; they had three large curved blades and compared to his body they were the size of small shields (like Captain America's shield) and they had holes in the middle with two handles forming X's. The blades were silver with orange glowing lines that went along the middle of the curved blades.

He spun hem around in his hands as he looked at the Decepticon and yelled, "It slices, it dices, it pays its own prices!"

He then threw the one in his right hand and it spun vertically as it moved toward the Decepticon. In slow motion, the blade cut the Decepticon in half and the inside of the halves were glowing orange. The halves rolled out of control and then blew up; the blade then turned and moved up threw the air.

Rhino turned around and smiled as the blade came toward him like a boomerang and he said, "Nothing to it but to do it."

He then transformed into a robot triceratops; he had feet and eyes like Nitro's but he was grey and yellow, he had some of his black racing stripes going up the center of his shield head. His wheels were in the same areas of his body as Nitro's in his robot dinosaur form. When he and Nitro were in their robot dinosaur forms they were longer than in their vehicle forms and they were less than their original heights (so Rhino's triceratops head would be at the same hight of Bumblebee's torso). His rear facing hood scoop was in the middle of his back. He also had areas of his black racing stripes over the middle of his back and at the beginning of his tail. His car doors were right behind his shoulders attached to the sides of his body.

He then started running as he said (with his mouth moving), "They don't call me Rhino for nothing."

Meanwhile the others and Lennox were still chasing the remaining Decepticons as Rhino and Nitro joined in, running in their robot dinosaur forms. Turbo drove closer to one of the Decepticons and he transformed and jumped over it. In his robot form he was as tall as Ironhide but he had a body like Bumblebee's. His body was light green and grey from his form as a Shelby. His head was shaped like Bumblebee's but he had thin sheets of metal coming up from the sides of his head. However he had slightly larger forearms than Bumblebee. Two small guns (like the one Mudflap has) came out of his forearms and he began to shoot the Decepticon. Sparks flew as the Decepticon began to slow down. As it slowed down Turbo transformed into a robot Stegosaurus; in his robot Stegosaurus form his front doors were right behind his shoulders. He had his wheels on the outsides of his elbows and in his thighs. There were areas of his body that were light green and grey; the fins on his back were silver and so were the spikes on the side of his tail. He also had eyes like Nitro and Rhino had in their robot dinosaur forms.

He ran past the Decepticon and then stopped and he swung his spiked tail at the front of its car form. The spikes on the right side of his tail dug into the metal and ripped off part of it.

Sparks flew and the Decepticon blew up, and Turbo spoke with a deep voice as he said, "Oh I'm good!"

Turbo was running with the others as they pursued the remaining Decepticons. Suddenly ball-shaped guns with short nozzles came out of Nitro, Rhino, and Turbo's shoulders. Two small missile launchers (imagine thin metal panels with missiles underneath, like in Iron Man's shoulders) came out of the sides of their bodies in front of their thighs. They shot bullets at the Decepticons and fired a few missiles which destroyed some of them. Suddenly a city bus with the Decepticon symbol on the side drove past them and into an area of restaurants and diners. Padlock drove after the Decepticon and when he was behind it transformed and turned to him. Padlock quickly transformed and tackled it and they stopped in front of a diner. In his robot form Padlock had both halves of his windshield on the front of his shoulders. His shoulders were the top front corners of his bus form and they were slightly box shaped. He had a large upper body that was muscular; he had his headlights on his chest. He had his front wheels on the sides of his elbows; he had some of the windows that would go over the side of his bus form over the center of his chest. The four wheels from the back of his bus form were on the backs of his calves; his feet were similar to Ironhide's. His forearms had the doors to the luggage compartments on the outsides of his forearms (compared to his forearms they were small). He had large hands with five fingers; his body was red and black (from the parts with windows) and there were parts of his body that were silver (such as his hands). His head was silver and shaped like Ironhide's but his nose and mouth looked like Optimus'.

When he and the Decepticon landed in front of the diner a ten year old boy and his father looked out the window with their eyes and mouths wide open in shock as they watched them fight (imagine seeing their backs as they look up at Padlock and the Decepticon). They were sitting in a booth near a window and the boy was sitting across from his father on the left side of the screen (as we see their faces). The Decepticon stood up and started trying to punch Padlock; it was roughly the same size as him. Padlock dodged its attacks and then punched it in the chest twice, then he kicked it in the chin. He then grabbed its arm and threw it to the ground; when it was on the ground he jumped in the air with his right arm out and he body slammed the Decepticon. The Decepticon roared in pain but then moved its right arm and pushed Padlock off of him. Padlock showed a determined expression as three slightly long silver blades came out of his hand, between his knuckles (like Wolverine). He ran toward the Decepticon and punched it in the chest twice, with his blades digging into it. Then he held the Decepticon by its left shoulder in his left arm; he swung his right arm up and used his blades to cut off the Decepticon's arm (he cut its upper arm in half). They were both a few feet in front of the boy and his father when Padlock let go of the Decepticon and swing his left arm at the side of its face and used his blades to cut off some of the metal of the Decepticon's left cheek. The Decepticon fell down dead and Padlock retracted his blades and stared forward as he transformed into a robot T-Rex.

He had some of the windows on the sides of his body and tiny arms with two fingers like a T-Rex. He had eyes like Turbo, Nitro, and Rhino's; his body was red and black from his bus form. The front top corners that were his shoulders (as I mentioned before) were now the tops of his thighs. His feet were red and silver and he had three large toes like a T-Rex. His arms were red and silver and his head was red and black and his teeth were silver. His head was about as big as Mudflap and Skids torsos and he had a circular opening in the back of his mouth. Two of his wheels were on the sides of his mouth where his bottom and top jaw connect (so it's like his mouth is hinged). Two more of his wheels were on the outsides of his ankles; and the remaining two were on the sides of his tail at the point where it connects to his but (or the rest of his body). His headlights were on his nose like nostrils; his tail was long and red and black. The doors to the luggage compartments were on the outsides of the middle of his thighs (they only took up like one third of how thick his thighs were). The claws on his toes and his two fingers were silver and his body bent over (like a T-Rex in Jurassic Park).

He ran away to join the others and when he was gone the boy looked at his father with an excited expression as he said, "Awesome dad!"

Padlock joined the others as they shot at the remaining Decepticons driving away. As Padlock ran with them two guns came out of the sides of the tops of his thighs (out of the sides of the box shaped parts behind the windshield); they looked like thin nozzles coming out of circular panels. Two very small machine guns came out of Padlock's forearms (with his fingers bending down); they looked like short nozzles coming out of thicker part that was shaped like an odd box. He and the other three Dinobots fired their guns at the Decepticons; he shot bullets from the guns on the sides of the tops of his thighs and the machine guns in his forearms. He then roared before he opened his mouth wide and shot an orange blast of energy from the circular hole in the back of his mouth. The blast of energy blew up one of the Decepticons.

As Padlock spoke his T-Rex mouth moved as he stared forward while he said, "Cloud, we've got these guys, you handle the guys in the air."

Lennox fired the gun mounted on his jeep at one of the Decepticons and then spoke into his headset as he said, "Pile Driver, give him some help."

The flying Decepticons were flying over the large buildings in New Orleans as Cloud flew after them. Meanwhile on the ground in that location, Pile Driver transformed into his robot form and used the guns in his feet to jump hundreds of feet in the air. He grabbed the side of a building and then jumped up again. Cloud was still in his form as a blue angel as he flew behind the Decepticon flying in its robot form. The Decepticon had wings like a bird coming out of its back (they looked like Laserbeak's but with thicker sheets of metal); he also had a tail like a monkey's. Cloud fired missiles (which came out the bottom of the sides of his body, like Starscream's) at the Decepticon and they blew up and the Decepticon showed pain. It turned its right hand into a machine gun and fired at Cloud.

Cloud transformed into his robot form; he was as tall as Starscream (and I think that's as tall as Optimus) but he had a thinner body. He his nose cone and cockpit pointed down over his chest; part of his back slightly stuck out like a thin backpack with the two jets on the bottom of it. He had his wings sticking out of his shoulder blades (as he moved they would point in different directions) and the part of his back that stuck out was between them. His tailfins (that would go on top of his jet form) were in the center of the part of his back that stuck out. His legs were thin except for his shins and calves and his feet; his arms were thin but on the bottom of his forearms were his other tailfins (the ones that would go on the side of his jet form). He had a blue face that was similar to Sideswipe's but he also had a few short curved metal spikes that went over the back of his head. His body was blue and yellow and grey in areas such as his fingers, the bottoms of his upper arms, his waist, and the bottoms of his thighs. Both his hands turned into circular missile launchers (like Starscream's but with four thin sharp sheets of metal sticking out of the backs, and with a circular hole in the middle, to shoot blasts of energy).

He fired two missiles at the Decepticon from his right arm and then an energy blast from his left arm. The Decepticon showed pain as explosions occurred; Cloud turned his guns back into his hands, which were in fists as he flew toward the Decepticon. He moved his right arm past the Decepticon's head and then moved it back and the tailfin on the bottom of his forearm cut off the Decepticon's head. The Decepticon's body crashed on a rooftop and explosions occurred as it tumbled on the rooftop and its tail was destroyed and its left wing blew up. The two jet Decepticons were in their robot forms as they aimed their handheld guns at Cloud. Suddenly Pile Driver jumped on the one at the left (your left). He grabbed its handheld gun and threw it to the ground as he held onto it.

He clinched his right hand in a fist as he punched it in the face while he yelled, "Back off!"

As he punched it in the face sparks flew and pieces of metal fell off; he then climbed on its back began to rip out a few chunks of metal. As he ripped these chunks of metal out sparks came from its back. Pile Driver showed an angry expression as the gun in the palm of his left hand glowed while he grabbed the Decepticon's head. His gun fired as he squeezed the Decepticon's head and he crushed it in a firey explosion. He then stood on his shoulders as it began to fall and he used the guns in his feet to jump high in the air, which also caused an explosion that destroyed part of the Decepticon's body. Pile Driver jumped on the face of the plane Decepticon (which was now in its robot form). He made sounds of struggle as he pulled on the side of its face, which made the Decepticon turn and change the direction it was flying in.

Cloud looked at the other jet Decepticon; he then transformed into a robot Pteranodon. His wings slightly broke up so now they were slightly longer and were more shaped like Pteranodon wings. He had hands in the middle of his wings like a Pteranodon and thin legs and feet like those of a Pteranodon. His jets were now in his butt and he had a head and beak like a Pteranodon. He had eyes like the other Dinobots in their robot dinosaur forms; his wings and body were blue and yellow, but his hands were grey. His legs and feet were blue and grey; his neck was grey but his beak was blue and the point on the back of his head (like Pteranodons have) was blue and yellow. A small machine gun came out of the top of the middle of his beak (it was small and not very noticeable). Two small machine guns came out of his wrists; they were small with short nozzles. Two missile launchers (just like the ones Nitro, Rhino, and Turbo had) came out of the sides of his stomach.

Cloud showed a happy expression as he said, "Watch the birdie!"

He shot bullets at the Decepticon and it showed pain; then it showed more pain as Cloud hit it with four missiles. Cloud flew toward him with his jets firing and his wings flapping and he stopped flying as he grabbed the front of the Decepticon's body with his hands and his feet. He moved his head back with his beak closed and he pecked the Decepticon's neck. Cloud's beak was sharp so sparks flew as it broke threw the metal. He pulled it out and bit the Decepticon's shoulder; as he bit it his beak pierced the metal and sent more sparks flying and a cloud of fire and smoke erupted from it. Cloud then let go and grabbed the Decepticon's shoulders with his feet and then he threw him at the side of a building. An explosion occurred and the Decepticon's body was destroyed; Cloud then flapped his wings while his jet fired as he flew after Pile Driver on the plane Decepticon.

The Decepticon was flying over the Mississippi River as Pile Driver held onto the left side of its head. Pile Driver had his left arm turned into his long gun and he fired at the turbine in the Decepticon's right shoulder. An explosion occurred and so did more as he fired at the Decepticon's right arm. He then climbed on the Decepticon's back and started to rip at huge pieces of metal; while he did this sparks flew and bursts of fire and smoke came from the Decepticon's body. He clinched his left hand in a fist and spikes went over his knuckles (like Optimus did in the third movie) and he punched out a large portion of the Decepticon's shoulder blade. He then transformed his right hand into a metal ball with pikes and he smashed it on the Decepticon's left eye. The Decepticon roared in pain as its eye blew up.

Pile Driver stood on top of its head as he bent down with his arms up as he was ready to jump and he showed a fierce expression as he said, "Crash and burn!"

He then used the guns in his feet to jump high in the air and they blew up part of the Decepticon's head. The Decepticon was now dead as it fell into the Mississippi River, sending lots of water into the air. As Pile Driver moved through the air Cloud flew toward him and caught him by his shoulders with his feet.

He flew down toward the ground and Pile Driver looked up at him as he said, "Thanks."

Cloud looked at him and said, "Don't sweat it."

He dropped Pile Driver, who landed on his feet in the street, and then flew away as he said, "I'm gonna help them take down the big guy."

After he flew away, Pile Driver had no idea that there were two Decepticons the size of the twins behind him. They had thin bodies like humans; one of them was in an alley further behind and the other was holding onto the side of a building above him. They were going to perform a sneak attack to try and kill Pile Driver. The one on the side of the building jumped off and toward Pile Driver with its arms out. Suddenly Padlock came (still in his form as a robot T-Rex) and roared as he caught the Decepticon in his mouth; Pile Driver jumped in surprise as he turned around. The Decepticon's torso was in Padlock's mouth but his head, legs, and arms were sticking out. The Decepticon's arms and legs flailed as it tried to escape while Padlock shook his head around. Padlock then bit down and the Decepticon was dead as sparks flew, along with small pieces of metal and a small explosion came from its body. The Decepticon's right arm fell off and Padlock opened his mouth as he threw its body on the ground. The other Decepticon then jumped on the side of Padlock's body as it stabbed him with a spear.

Padlock showed an angry expression as he looked at it and said, "You just made a big mistake!"

Padlock shook his head and body around and the Decepticon struggled to hold on; it was holding its spear when Padlock grabbed it in his mouth. He grabbed it by its right left leg but then threw it in the air a bit and held it by the torso. The Decepticon's chest was on the bottom jaw and it tried to break free and as smashed its fist on Padlock's bottom jaw. Padlock moved his head up and bit down hard on the Decepticon; a burst of fire and smoke came from the Decepticon's body. It screamed in pain while a red fluid spewed from its mouth; some pieces of metal fell and the Decepticon dropped its spear while is left leg fell off, the Decepticon was no dead. Padlock turned his body around as he threw the remains of the Decepticon at a fast food restaurant and an explosion occurred, destroying the body.

Pile Driver showed a happy expression as he said, "Thanks for the help."

Meanwhile Sideswipe and Speeder were driving near some large buildings with two Decepticons in the form of silver Mercedes chasing them. They drove past an intersection with the Decepticons following, one in front of the other with a small gap between them. When the Decepticons reached the intersection Metropolis drove perpendicular to them. He drove toward them and his front tires hit both Decepticons; his front left tire hit the front of the car at the back and his front right tire hit the back of the one in front of it. Sparks flew in slow motion as the three of them transformed and went into the air. Metropolis hand his hands out as he did a back flip (it looked similar to the part in the third movie where Bumblebee is moving through the air with Sam screaming) and the Decepticons were spinning sideways as they screaming in pain as red fluid spewed from their mouths. When they landed the one at Metropolis' right ran away and Metropolis looked down at the one at his left with an angry expression.

He had his hands clinched in fists as he spoke with a deep voice (like Ironhide's) as he said, "I got a bone to pick with you!"

In his robot form Metropolis had a large upper body with his windshield at the bottom of his chest. He had the grill from his monster truck form in the middle of his chest with his head lights on the sides. Two of his wheels made up his shoulders and a small part of the top of his upper arms. They stuck up slightly higher than his chest; his arms were on thin sheets of metal that connected to the sides of the wheels like how a wheel connects to a unicycle. His arms were thick and his tailpipes were on the bottoms of his forearms. His other two wheels were in his knees and his legs were very thick. His thighs were thinner than his calves and shins; his shins and thighs looked like large boots and he had a part of his foot that went forward like an area on a shoe with short pieces of metal sticking out of the sides of the middle of his feet. His body was black but in a few areas he had orange hot rod flames. Some of the hot rod flames were on the bottom halves of his calves and shins as they went up. There were more flames on the front halves of his forearms and they moved back. The only other orange flames were at the bottom half of his chest and they moved up. He had silver hands with five fingers; his thighs were also silver and so were his upper arms. His head was black and silver and it was shaped like Optimus' and he had eyes like his. However he had a mouth and nose like Ironhide's and he also had small silver teeth. It looked like he had a ring over his right ring finger.

The Decepticon jumped on his chest but Metropolis knocked it off; he moved his hand over his back and pulled out a large sword that had a short blade in front of the handle (in a loop like a pirate sword). The blade was long and shaped like Sentinel's but on the front edge it glowed orange (so it looked like Grimlock's sword in Fall of Cybertron). As the Decepticon began to pull itself up it turned to Metropolis and jumped toward him. Metropolis jumped to the side and used his sword to cut off the Decepticon's right leg. The Decepticon landed on is chest with its arms out and it screamed in pain; Metropolis grabbed it by the back in his left hand and started slamming it on the ground. A few small pieces fell from the Decepticon's body with every slam. Metropolis stood up and looked at the Decepticon as he held it by its back, it showed an expression of pain as is arms and leg dangled. Suddenly he was shot in the back and he showed a bit of pain; he turned around to see the other Decepticon holding a handheld gun as it aimed at him. It shot again but missed; it got on the ground and transformed and started to drive toward Metropolis.

Metropolis looked at the Decepticon he was holding and then showed a determined expression as he said, "Great, now I can kill two birds with one stone!"

He then threw the Decepticon he was holding into the air and it had its arms out; (in slow motion) the Decepticon landed on the front of the one in its car form. Its groin landed on the hood and its upper body landed on the roof; sparks flew as the car was severely dented and small explosions occurred in the Decepticon's body. Red fluid spewed from its shoulder as its right arm broke off; pieces of metal fell off of its body and its head fell off and a green liquid spilled out of its neck as its head fell off. The Decepticon that was in its car form kept moving but it slightly turned and missed Metropolis, then it crashed in a building and blew up.

Sideswipe and Speeder rolled up to him in their robot forms and he looked at them and said, "Stay here, I'm going for the big guy."

He then transformed and drove away; when he was gone a panther like Decepticon was running toward Sideswipe from behind. The Decepticon had six legs, four in the front and two in the back, and it charged toward him and was about to pounce when suddenly Rhino charged into it from the side. His three horns dug into its body and sparks flew and it screamed in pain as a red fluid spewed from its throat. He stopped running and the dead Decepticon was stuck to his horns; he shook his body around as he grunted angrily. Then when it got off he stared at it with a serious expression. Another Decepticon was about to attack Speeder from behind when suddenly Nitro swung his spiked club tail at its face. The right side of its face shattered and it fell over dead.

Nitro looked at it with an angry expression as he said, "Worthless metal!"

Meanwhile Dimetrodon was rolling on the interstate on a rampage; he would lift his feet as he rolled like a roller skater and he crushed cars (which blew up). Jeeps were driving behind and Cloud flew behind in his robot Pteranodon form as he fired missiles at Dimetrodon's back. Metropolis was driving after him and he was gaining on him; Dimetrodon swung his arms out as he destroyed an overpass, causing a huge explosion. The cloud of fire disappeared as a school bus was driving toward the edge; the driver panicked as he slammed on the brake but the bus drove over the edge. The children were screaming in fear; Metropolis was driving toward their position when he quickly transformed and jumped high in the air. In slow motion, he put his arms under the bus and caught it; he held it like a person would hold a short log or piece of wood in both hands. The bus was far longer than how wide his body was but he held it and his fingers went up the other side. Metropolis showed a serious expression as he landed, his feet tore up the pavement of the street but he did not tilt the bus too much. The kids in the bus looked at Metropolis in shock with their eyes and mouths wide open.

Metropolis put the bus down on the side of the street, so no cars would drive into it, and he began to walk away as he looked at the kids and pointed his finger as he said, "Stay in school kids!"

He then transformed and drove after Dimetrodon; as he drove away a black boy looked at the others with an excited expression as he said, "Awesome!"

Dimetrodon was rolling over an overpass when Metropolis caught up to him; he transformed and jumped high in the air as he held his sword in his right hand. He jumped on Dimetrodon's back and dug his sword into it. Dimetrodon showed a small bit of pain and Metropolis quickly climbed up his back and onto his head.

Metropolis held onto Dimetrodon's horns as he yelled, "Yo punk, you're going over the speed limit!"

He then swung his sword and cut off Dimetrodon's left horn, then he dug it into the top of Dimetrodon's forehead. He looked up angrily as two large guns came out of the sides of his shoulders and aimed at Metropolis. Metropolis put his sword away and turned his forearms into large cannons. His right arm turned into a cannon with a large nozzle with thin sheets of metal along the sides of it, arranged in triangular position. His left arm turned into a large cannon with a long thick nozzle with cylinders around the front of the nozzle (like the one on Ironhide's left forearm). He fired both guns at Dimetrodon's body and two large guns came out of the sides of his shoulders (out the middle of his wheels). They were on small metal sticks (or mechanical arms) like the gun that comes out of the shoulder blade of Iron Patriot (or War Machine). The one coming out of the side of his left shoulder looked like a larger version of Iron Patriot's gun and the one coming out of the side of his right shoulder looked nearly identical, but it had a larger nozzle. The one coming out the side of his right shoulder would shoot a blue energy blast and the one coming out the side of his left shoulder would shoot bullets like Optimus would shoot. The guns turned sideways and fired at the guns coming out of the sides of Dimetrodon's shoulders, after a few shots they blew up. Dimetrodon roared in pain as he rolled onto a large overpass that went over some large buildings in the city. Dimetrodon reached his right hand over his head and grabbed Metropolis and threw him far ahead of him.

Metropolis landed on the overpass and got up and Epps spoke into a walky-talky as he said, "We need Optimus now!"

The military plane that was flying overhead opened its cargo hold to reveal Optimus in his truck form with his trailer. He drove out and as he fell he transformed into his robot form with his jetpack.

He flew after Dimetrodon and said, "Autobots, I have a visual."

He flew next to him and his right arm turned into his long gun (that looks like a rifle) and his left arm turned into his large silver gun (that he used when he flew and destroyed Driller in the third movie). He fired at Dimetrodon's body and Dimetrodon showed signs of pain. Optimus flew on his back and retracted his jetpack as he continued to fire; Metropolis retracted his cannons as they turned back into his arms. His shoulder guns were still out and reached over his back and pulled out a large rifle. As Dimetrodon got closer Metropolis shot his shoulder guns and aimed his rifle at Dimetrodon's left foot.

When Dimetrodon was close enough Metropolis yelled, "Optimus, get clear!"

Optimus looked down and saw what Metropolis was doing and he quickly jumped off and rolled on the street. Metropolis fired his rifle while simultaneously firing the guns coming out of the sides of his shoulders. His rifle fired a rocket and it hit Dimetrodon's left foot just as he was putting it on the ground. When the missile hit his foot it blew up along with the lower half of his shin and calf. Dimetrodon screamed in pain as he tumbled as he fell off the side of the overpass. His back was tilted but facing the ground (imagine the camera showing his legs first) his legs were slowly moving and he held his arms out toward the overpass with open palms as if it would come back to him. He crashed and caused a huge explosion as he crashed into the bottom of a multistory parking lot near the Superdome (look up a picture or something). When he landed he destroyed some of the floors and cars in them; he got on his chest and tried to crawl (with his arms bent) away. He was severely damaged and looked like he was in a lot of pain; the wheel in his right shoulder was slightly split down the middle. His body was severely dented (not to mention how his right horn was cut off, as I mentioned earlier) and some small pieces of metal fell from his face. He tried to crawl as he showed pain but then he stopped and showed an expression of defeat, for he knew it would be pointless to try and get away.

Soldiers gathered around and Optimus walked up to him with his right arm still turned into his long black gun. Metropolis joined him as he retracted the guns coming out of his shoulders and put his rifle away. Padlock also came in his robot form and Pile Driver joined them. Cloud flew by in his robot Pteranodon form and stood like a Pteranodon (look in Jurassic Park or something) behind Optimus.

Metropolis showed an angry expression as he said, "Stupid Decepticon!"

Optimus showed a serious expression as he said, "Any last words?"

Dimetrodon slightly turned his body and turned his head to face them as he said, "This is only the beginning! You shall face the great Doombringer and our ally from Asgard."

Epps showed a slightly worried expression as he said, "I don't like the sound of that."

Optimus showed a serious expression as he readied his gun and said, "We shall see!"

He shot Dimetrodon in the eye and killed him. There was now a hole in his head that was glowing orange on the inside with the large bullet in it.

Later in LA

It was 8:30 P.M. and the only one still asleep was Theodore; the sun was up and he was sleeping in his bunk (the middle one). He was having a dream where he, Dave, Alvin, Simon, and the Chipettes were happily watching TV. They were laughing when suddenly there was something glowing yellow behind the couch. They showed surprise and confusion when Loki suddenly appeared; he was wearing his golden armor with his helmet with the curved horns. He pointed his scepter and destroyed the TV, along with part of the wall. They all screamed and showed fear; Loki stood in front of the couch and looked at everyone but Theodore. He then turned blue with red eyes as he pulled out the Casket of Ancient Winters and froze Dave, Alvin, Simon, and the Chipettes. Theodore screamed as he jumped off the couch; the couch was also frozen and there were icicles sticking out of the back of Dave's head and the backs of the corners of the couch.

Theodore showed fear and horror and fear as he held his hand out and said, "Guys!"

He looked at Loki in fear as Loki (still blue with red eyes) pointed his scepter at Theodore and said, "Listen to me! I am Loki of Asgard, when the time is right we will come for you! When that time comes you will all bow before me, and my ally Doombringer!"

While he said this Theodore backed up against the wall as Loki walked toward him. He then shot Theodore with his scepter, which scared Theodore so much that he woke up. He slightly screamed and then breathed heavily; he looked around and realized it was only a dream but still showed an uneasy expression as he climbed out of bed.

**Author's note: When I originally thought of this I wanted to put a lot more in this, including a part with the Hulk. But this ended up being too long so I'm going to put that in the third chapter. I'm trying to keep this on a minimum number of chapters. I thought of some of the ideas for the new Autobotss from Fall of Cybertron. Expect to see two new Autobots in the next chapter as well, but that's it on the number of new Autobots.**

**Please leave a review.**


	3. Assembling the Heroes

The Avenging Chipmunks Transform

Assembling the Heroes

Theodore changed into his green sweater and walked into the living room; he stood in the doorway and looked up to see Dave in the kitchen and his brothers and the Chipettes watching an episode of Spongebob.

Alvin climbed onto the left arm of the couch and smiled as he looked down and said, "Yo Theo, how's it hanging?!"

Theodore showed a distraught expression as he said, "I had a nightmare."

Eleanor climbed off the couch and showed a sympathetic expression as she said, "Aw, I'm sorry Theodore."

Simon put his upper body on the left arm of the couch with his arms crossed under his chin and he showed a supporting expression as he said, "What happened in it?"

Theodore did not change his facial expression as he said, "I dreamt… that someone came and killed us."

They all looked at him and showed surprised expressions as they had their eyes wide open.

Alvin smiled as he walked and stood to Theodore's right and put his arm around Theodore's head in a friendly manner and he said, "Don't worry Theo! That could never happen!"

They both turned to look at Simon, who stared up in thought with his right finger on his chin as he said, "Well technically speaking, considering how famous we are and how many criminals there are in the country the odds of that happening are…"

He stopped and looked at Alvin and Theodore as Alvin interrupted and said, "Ahem!"

He moved his eyes down to refer to Theodore, who showed a worried and scared expression about what Simon was about to say, and Simon smiled reassuringly as he moved his hand with his palm up and said, "Slim to none."

Theodore smiled and Alvin started walking to join the others on the couch and Theodore happily followed him. They were all sitting on the couch, watching the Spongebob episode, and they slightly turned their heads when they heard Dave's voice.

Dave had his arms straight with his palms on the breakfast nook (in the space in the wall in the kitchen) as he said, "Guys, we're gonna have to go to the store today. We're out of toaster waffles."

The Chipmunks and the Chipettes climbed up and stood on top of the back of the couch and they showed shocked expressions (Alvin put his arms out too) as they simultaneously exclaimed, "What?!"

Dave showed a slightly annoyed expression as he walked into the living room with his palms up while he said, "Look we'll get some more later, we need to make a trip to the store anyway; we're low on milk and soup already."

Alvin showed a small slightly panicky expression as he said, "And we're running low on Cheese Balls."

Dave showed a slightly annoyed expression as he put his arms up, and then dropped them, while he said, "We'll get all that stuff when we go to the store today after lunch."

He turned around and began to walk back into he kitchen to make the chipmunks' breakfast.

Meanwhile in Washington

Sam and Mikayla were sitting on their couch watching TV; they both smiled as Mikayla leaned her head and body on Sam's chest and Sam had his arm around her shoulder.

Mikayla smiled as she looked up at Sam and said, "Well, Brains and Wheelie are outside."

Sam smiled at her romantically as he said, "Yeah, and we won't be disturbed."

She stared forward with a slightly annoyed expression and said, "Okay, so we're trying to have a romantic moment and you make it sound like we're getting ready to sleep with each other. And with a line like that?! We're not in a bedroom!"

Sam stared into space with his fingers out as he said, "I'm just trying to set the mood!"

Suddenly the doorbell rang and they got off the couch; Sam walked to the door as Mikayla stood and watched. Sam opened the door to see his aunt and uncle and his cousin Ben, who was wearing jeans and a black jacket zipped up. He was holding an iPad in his left hand and it had a plastic purple case (I think it was violet); and standing to his right was his ten-year-old sister Shane. She had short brown hair, the tips of each strand touched the tops of her shoulders. She was wearing a short sleeve dark green hooded sweatshirt (with the strings on the front of the collar); she was also wearing a long sleeve light red undershirt. She was also wearing some white and blue tennis shoes and a pair of blue jeans. She was holding a blue and black automatic Irobot roomba robotic vacuum (blue then the name on Google images and you'll see what I'm talking about on the third picture at the top) in her right hand.

Sam's aunt smiled as she said, "Hi Sam!"

Sam smiled as he said, "Hey aunt Jessie, good to see you."

Sam's uncle said, "Okay look after Ben and Shane, we'll be back on New Year's Day."

Sam showed a blank expression as he said, "Got it."

Aunt Jessie looked down at Ben and Shane and said, "Now you two be good for Sam, okay?"

Ben and Shane simultaneously stared into space with annoyed expressions and they said, "Yes mam!"

Sam's uncle looked down at Shane with a confused expression as he said, "I still don't know why you wanted to bring that automatic vacuum."

Shane held it in both her hands as she said, "Because I like it!"

Sam's aunt and uncle left and they put their hands up as they said, "Goodbye."

Ben and Shane's parents left and drove away; when they were gone Shane said, "The party poopers have left the building!"

Mikayla opened the back door and she saw Brains, Wheelie, Text, and Tune standing looking up at her; she smiled as she said, "Ben and Shane are here."

They happily entered and Brains climbed on the coffee table as Shane walked to him and put the blue and black automatic vacuum down at the edge of it.

He smiled as he said, "Yo Shane, how's it hanging?!"

She happily smiled at him while he started eating some rusty pieces of metal and she said, "Hi Brains, great to see you! Doing great!"

Brains turned away from her and to the automatic vacuum (camera shows up close image of his face) and he showed a shocked and mesmerized expression as he said, "Whoa!"

The automatic robot vacuum transformed into Avee, a female Autobot as tall as Wheelie, she transformed in slow motion. She was blue and silver but her shoulders and feet were black; she had a girlish figure as part of her chest slightly stuck out like a woman's shirt (you know why). She had small circles on the sides of her chest and the screen from her robot vacuum form was in the center of the top of her chest (it was facing up diagonally). She had human-like hands with four fingers and her arms and legs were slightly thin. Her face was blue and silver with blue eyes and her head was shaped like a woman's; she had twenty (or so) thin metal cords that served as her hair. They were silver and stretched from the top of her head and hung over the back and sides of her head. She swayed her hip to the right girlishly as she smiled at Brains.

Brains did not change his expression and as he spoke the rusty piece of metal fell out of his mouth and he said, "A-vee!"

She smiled as she walked past him and she closed his mouth while she spoke with a Spanish accent and said, "Brains get your tongue off the floor."

He turned around and watched her walk away with the same facial expression; Text and Tune climbed up on the coffee table and they smiled as they watched her.

Text happily said, "Hey there hot stuff!"

She walked past them and showed no interest as she said, "Hello small fries."

Wheelie was standing on the left side of the couch when Ben stood behind it and looked down at him and smiled as he said, "Yo Wheelie, bite my shiny metal ass!"

Wheelie joked as he said, "It's not as shiny as mine!"

Ben put down the iPad on the middle couch cushion; Wheelie watched as it transformed into Tracee. Tracee was another female Autobot; she had a body like a cat and on two legs she would be slightly taller than Brains. Her front paws were more like four-fingered human-like hands. She had a short stubby tail like that of a bear's. Her body was purple and silver and she had a thin girlish figure (like Shira in Ice Age); she had a feminine face with three slightly curved, round, shards of metal sticking out of the back of her head. She also had a few sharp silver teeth.

Wheelie smiled as he looked at her and said, "Oh, you are looking hot today, Tracee!"

She smiled as she walked past him and Tune stood next to him as he smiled and said, "You look damn fine!"

She smiled as she walked away and said, "Didn't work those few months ago and it won't work now!"

Shane smiled as she looked down at Wheelie and Tune and pulled out some CDs while she happily said, "This is gonna be great! We brought tons of songs to jam to."

Wheelie smiled as he put his hands together with a smile as he said, "We're gonna party hard!"

They all turned to Ben as he smiled and opened a metal briefcase as he said, "Yeah and I brought my souvenirs from New York."

Sam showed a surprised expression while Shane walked into another room and Sam said, "You keep those in your house?!"

Ben shrugged his arms as he said, "I keep them hidden deep under my bed! Mom and dad never look under there and I've got old board games hiding them."

Shane walked into the garage and smiled as she saw Bumblebee in his car form and she walked up to him and put her hand on the left side of his hood and happily said, "Hey big fella!"

Bumblebee used his radio to play a recording of a cowboy saying, "Howdy little lady!"

He then quickly played another recording of a man saying, "It's been too long!"

Shane smiled as she patted Bumblebee's hood and said, "These two weeks are gonna be great!"

Shane walked back into the living room and Sam gave her the present he had as he said, "Here Shane, I was gonna wait to give you this on Christmas but… well, here ya go."

Shane took the box and opened it; what they didn't know was that a Decepticon was looking at them through the window. It was black and roughly the same size as Brains and Wheelie but had a body like a fly's. It had red eyes and its forehead stuck up and slightly bent backwards and it had sharp teeth; it also had three-fingered claws on the ends of its legs.

Shane pulled out a golden necklace with a small, slightly curved, red jewel hanging on the bottom.

Shane happily smiled and the Decepticon's eyes zoomed in and locked on the jewel of the necklace while Shane happily said, "Grandpa's necklace?!"

She put it on and smiled as she said, "I love it! How'd you get it?!"

Sam smiled as he looked down at her and said, "I've had it for years; grandpa gave me that before he died. He told me he got it from his days as a submarine captain."

She smiled and briefly hugged him as she said, "Thanks Sam!"

When she let go everyone looked at Ben as he took of his jacket to show that he was wearing a black T-shirt that had a picture of Captain America's shield on the front.

Mikayla smiled like it was a little funny as she said, "Nice shirt."

Ben looked down at it and said, "I'm a fan of the Avengers."

Wheelie leaned against the back cushion of the couch while he said, "Well who isn't!"

Tracee laid her body on a couch cushion as she said, "Yeah, they're amazing!"

Shane smiled as she happily exclaimed, "Yeah, Thor, Iron Man, and Captain America are awesome! And so are that guy with the arrows and that ninja lady!"

Ben smiled as he pointed at her and said, "Yeah, but the best one of all… is the Hulk!"

Shane smiled as she said, "Yeah!"

Sam turned his head from Shane to the others while he said, "Yeah but I gotta say, after their battle in New York and that fight we had last summer with the Decepticons, New York needs a lot of work."  
Ben then stared up into space in thought as he said, "I wonder where they are now?"

A few hours later

In an empty gym Steve Rogers (aka Captain America) was wearing some blue jeans and a white T-shirt. He showed a slightly angry expression as he punched a punching-bag like he was angry at it. While he was punching the bag thoughts flashed in his head; he thought about how he was frozen asleep for seventy years.

Then he thought about the argument he had with Stark and how he said, "The only thing you fight for is yourself!"

Then he thought about the battle in New York and how Stark nearly died and then he punched the bag so hard it fell off the chain.

He grabbed another one and put it up but he stopped when he heard Romanoff's voice say, "You seem angry."

He turned to his right to see Agent Romanoff standing in the doorway smiling at him, she was wearing a black jacket and pants and a red top.

He breathed as he unwrapped his hands and said, "You'd be upset too if you were asleep for over seventy years and ended up in a time when the world nearly ended."

She walked toward him nonchalantly as she said, "You should be trying to make the best of the time you have left, or the time the world has left."

Rogers sat down and stared into space as he said, "Are you here with a mission Ms. Romanoff?"

She handed him a folder as she said, "Yep."

He opened it and saw a picture of The Sphere in a machine while Romanoff said, "This is The Sphere, it contains a great power source that could solve the world's energy crisis; it's been taken."

Rogers handed her the folder with a serious expression as he said, "Who stole it?"

Romanoff took the folder as she said, "His name's Megatron. He's from another world."

She then showed a nonchalant expression as she said, "If you're in Fury will brief you in on the rest."

Rogers looked down in thought and then he looked back at her as he said, "Is this about The Avengers?"

Romanoff showed a serious expression as she said, "Let me put it this way, Fury is bringing in Banner."

Rogers did not change his expression as he said, "What about Thor?"

Romanoff did not change her expression while she said, "Thor has already come, he tells us that Loki has escaped Asgardian prison and is on his way here. He also says he has the Tesseract and something called the Casket of Ancient Winters."

Rogers then stood up and began walking toward the door with his bag as he stared forward and said, "If he is back you can bet I'm in."

Meanwhile in a town somewhere in North Central Africa

It was nighttime (because Central Africa is about eight hours ahead of the Western United States) a little girl was running on the sidewalk and she ran into a small two-story building. She ran up the staircase to see Dr. Banner (same actor as in The Avengers movie) and she showed a worried expression. Dr. Banner was wearing some black pants, a grey jacket and a brown shirt.

She looked at him with a pleading expression as she said, "Sir, my little brother is sick, please help!"

Dr. Banner showed concern as he looked at her and said, "What is it?"

(Note: When he said "it" he meant what disease is it.)

She showed the same expression as she said, "It's mosaic!"

Dr. Banner showed a worried expression as she showed a begging expression and said, "Please!"

They were then hurrying through the streets and Dr. Banner was careful not to bump into anyone or do anything that would call attention to himself. He followed the little girl into an old one story building at the edge of the town, away from most buildings. He followed her in and then he saw her go out the window and run away.

Dr. Banner smiled as he stared at the window she went out and said, "Well what do you know? Déjà vu."

He then heard Nick Fury's voice say, "Good to see you again."

He turned around to see Fury looking at him with his hands behind his back as he showed a serious expression as he said, "Got you the same way as before."

Banner smiled as he played with his hands nonchalantly and said, "Well you know what they say, fool me once shame on you, fool me twice shame on me."

Nick Fury did not move or change his expression as he said, "I'm here on a mission Dr. Banner."

Banner did not change his expression as he said, "Is this about the other guy, because I don't think you want him."

Nick Fury walked toward him as he pulled his cell phone and said, "I'm here for both of you."

He handed it to Dr. Banner and he looked at the screen to see a picture of The Sphere and Fury said, "This is The Sphere, we've been using it as a source of clean energy."

Banner looked back at him and showed interest as Fury said, "It's been stolen. I'm sure you've heard of those alien robots. Well, Megatron, the leader of the Decepticons, stole it from us. Thor has recently arrived and he tells us that they have helped Loki escape from Asgard; he says he also has the Tesseract and something called the Casket of Ancient Winters."

Banner handed Fury back his phone and showed a curious expression as he asked, "Are you assembling The Avengers?"

Fury showed a blank expression as he said, "Yes, and I have a feeling we could use your help, because these alien robots are tough."

Suddenly they all heard an explosion and some people screaming; they walked out the door and looked down a boulevard ahead of them. They saw a giant Decepticon that looked just like Demolisher a few blocks away. It was digging its hands into some buildings and swung them out, tearing out huge hunks of concrete and causing explosions. It then turned around and swung the wheel above its head down into a building, leaving a huge hole in the side as bursts of fire flew. It turned again and swung its right hand down at a car driving and it sent the car flying into the air, dented with some fire coming from it. He then swung at a helicopter that flew toward him and the tail rotor fell off and smoke came from the sides as it crashed.

People were running away screaming when Dr. Banner turned to Nick Fury, who showed a serious expression as he said, "Something tells me he's come here for you."

Banner turned and looked at the Decepticon and took a few steps in its direction and Fury said, "You might wanna let off a little steam."

Dr. Banner continued walking as he turned to him with a smile and said, "I'll come in, when I calm down and shrink come get me and we'll go."

He then stopped walking and turned back in the direction of the Decepticon and he showed an angry expression while, in just a few seconds, he turned into the Hulk. He was now nearly nine feet tall and his shirt and jacket ripped off, showing his huge muscular upper body. His face looked exactly the same as it did in The Avengers. His black pants also slightly ripped as his legs grew, now his pants were like shorts and there were a few small holes in the ends of the pant legs. The cuffs of the pants legs and the top were also ripped off. The Hulk showed an angry expression as he stared in the direction of the Decepticon and he took a few small steps forward as the theme music from The Incredible Hulk (second movie) played in the background.

(Note: You might wanna go on youtube or something and listen to the theme music from The Incredible Hulk while you read this small part.)

He took a few more steps forward and a few people saw him and showed scared expressions as they ran down the streets on the side. The Hulk stopped and stood still and as the piano played in the background (part of the theme music) he leaned forward with an angry expression and he bent his arms backwards at his sides with his hands clinched in fists and he loudly and ferociously roared. The Decepticon heard his roar and turned to face his direction, the Decepticon's eyes zoomed in and locked onto him. The Hulk took a few steps forward while the Decepticon turned its body toward him. The Decepticon then gradually began to roll toward him, its wheels alternating; the Hulk angrily began to run with his hands clinched into fists and he roared a few times. As the Decepticon moved its wheels crushed a few cars, which blew up; as the Hulk ran his legs hit a few abandoned cars and dented them and sent sparks flying in the air, but he did not slow down.

The music continued to play as they got closer toward each other; the camera showed an up close image of the Hulk's face as he spoke with his monstrous deep voice and angrily exclaimed, "Hulk…"

The camera showed an up close shot of the Decepticon's angry face and then another close shot of the Hulk's face as he finished his sentence and yelled, "Smash!"

He immediately jumped high into the air with his arms out toward the Decepticon's face in slow motion; the wheel over the Decepticon's head began to move forward as the Hulk moved toward its face. Sparks flew as the Hulk crashed into the Decepticon's face and it was so powerful that the Decepticon fell backwards and slid on the road, tearing up the pavement. The Decepticon looked up and the Hulk was holding onto its right cheek and he punched it so hard that sparks flew and some of the outer metal broke off, revealing the inner gray metal. The Decepticon screamed in pain and agony and then it grabbed the Hulk and slammed him on the ground. He took his hand off the Hulk and the Hulk quickly stood up and angrily roared. The Decepticon moved the wheel above its head backwards and began to swing it down toward the Hulk. The Hulk clinched his right fist and when the wheel came toward him he punched it so hard that it severely dented and small explosions and sparks erupted from the sides. The Hulk's punch also sent the wheel into the air but the Decepticon slowed it down as it moved back and screamed in pain. The Decepticon angrily looked at the Hulk and swung his arm at him but the Hulk angrily jumped high in the air toward its face and he fiercely punched it in the chin while he went up. The Decepticon's chin was severely dented and a few pieces of metal fell from it; it tilted its head up while it screamed in pain and then it fell backwards into an empty parking lot behind a warehouse, there were fires and debris everywhere.

As it got up the Hulk got up on its right shoulder and grunted angrily as he started ripping pieces of metal out of the left support of the wheel. After a few seconds, the Hulk fiercely punched the support, which was very weak, and an explosion occurred as the bottom of the support was broken off. The Hulk jumped to the Decepticon's other shoulder and started tearing out pieces of metal from the other support. After a few more seconds the Hulk angrily roared as he punched the weakened support and an explosion occurred as the Decepticon screamed in pain and moved its wheel forward. The Decepticon's wheel completely broke off and slid on the ground in front of it. The Decepticon angrily tried to balance itself on its remaining wheel as it shook its body around with its arms flailing in front of it. The Decepticon managed to shake the Hulk off its body and when the Hulk landed the Decepticon roared as it raised its right fist high into the air.

The Decepticon swung its fist down but the Hulk moved out of the way. The Hulk angrily grabbed the side of its hand and he smashed his fist down on the Decepticon's wrist. The Decepticon's wrist was severely dented until the hand broke off; the Decepticon roared in pain and the Hulk grunted angrily as he ripped the fingers (which had tips that looked like parts of the scoop on a backhoe) off of the hand. The Hulk then grabbed both of them and threw one of them like a blade at the Decepticon's remaining wheel. It cut off the left support of the wheel and the Decepticon fell to the ground; the Hulk stood right in front of its face and he held the Decepticon's finger in his left hand and dug it into the Decepticon's right eye. The Decepticon screamed in pain as sparks flew from its eye and the metal around it severely dented. The Hulk then quickly climbed on the Decepticon's left shoulder as it struggled to try and get up. The Hulk then started ripping out large portions of the Decepticon's shoulder; with each time the Hulk ripped out metal more flames and small explosions occurred. The Decepticon screamed in pain and then the Hulk jumped on its forehead and then put both his fits in the air and smashed them both down on the Decepticon's forehead. The Decepticon's forehead was severely dented and explosions erupted in the sides of it and there was a large hole in the left side of the forehead. The Decepticon's right went out; it was now dead, but the Hulk continued to destroy it while he angrily roared; the camera then showed Nick Fury standing on the sidewalk watching with a blank expression with his hands behind his back.

Meanwhile in LA

Dave was pushing a shopping cart with the Chipmunks and the Chipettes sitting in it.

Dave stared forward as he pushed the cart and said, "Alright we've got enough toaster waffles and Cheese Balls to last a week, so we don't need anymore."

Alvin looked up at Dave and said, "Aw come on Dave, just one more bag?!"

Dave looked down with a serious expression as he said, "No, and I'd like you to go easy on these!"

He then began to walk down the left side of the isle as he said, "Stay here I'll be back."

Alvin sat down and looked around with a bored expression suddenly all six of them turned their heads as they heard a squeaky voice say, "Hey over there."

They turned their heads to see that sitting in a shopping cart next to them was another chipmunk. He was as tall as Alvin and had a similar head and face but his eyes were green like Theodore's but his fur was the same shade of brown as Simon's. He was wearing an orange T-shirt with a "G" on it. He was a kid about the same age as Alvin.

He waved at them and they showed surprised expressions and Theodore smiled in a friendly manner as he waved his left hand and said, "Hi!"

He hopped out of the sitting area of his shopping cart and stood on the side of theirs as he smiled and said, "Hi, I'm Gerald. Nice to meet you."

Theodore smiled in a friendly manner as he said, "I'm…"

Gerald interrupted him as he pointed at Theodore, then Alvin, then Simon, then Jeanette, then Eleanor, then Brittany while he said, "You're Theodore, you're Alvin, you're Simon, you're Jeanette, you're Eleanor, and you're Brittany."

They all showed surprised expressions and Eleanor said, "You know our names?"

Gerald smiled like he was joking as he shrugged his arms and said, "You guys are world famous rock stars, everyone knows your names!"

They looked at each other and smiled and slightly nodded and Alvin said, "I like you. You live around here?"

Gerald smiled as he leaned on the side of the cart and said, "Yeah, I've recently moved to LA; been here a few weeks. Live in a large apartment with my guardian."

Simon showed a curious expression as he said, "Your guardian? Where are your parents?"

Gerald showed an indicative expression as he said, "My mom died of sickness not long after I was born."

Brittany moved her left palm forward facing up as she showed a curious expression and said, "What about your dad?"

Gerald still showed an indicative expression as he said, "He died not long ago."

Jeanette showed a sympathetic expression as she put her left hand on her bottom lip and moved it forward while she said, "Oh, I'm sorry. How did he die?"

Gerald showed an indicative expression and a little bit of surprise as he said, "No one knows. One day he went on vacation and he disappeared under mysterious circumstances."

The Chipmunks and the Chipettes' eyes widened in surprise; none of them knew it, but the young chipmunk from the chipmunks' concert in San Diego was standing behind the corner of the right side of the isle. He had his left hand on the corner and he stared at them and scolded them as he squinted his eyes angrily.

Gerald then stood straight with his arms out as he smiled and said, "But why are we talking about that?! Me and my guardian are having a Christmas party at our apartment in a couple of days. It's an open invite and a couple of my chipmunk friends are coming; they're our age and there's gonna be karaoke and music and food."

They all smiled happily and Theodore happily said, "That sounds fun!"

Alvin looked at Simon with his palms up as he said, "We have to go!"

Dave came and stood behind the grocery cart and looked down at them and another man came and stood next to him as he looked at them. The man was tall, with black hair and he was wearing blue jeans, a black T-shirt, and a brown jacket.

Dave showed a confused expression as he said, "Guys, what's going on?"

The other man looked down at them and said, "Yeah Gerald, what are you doing?"

Gerald smiled as he looked up at the man and put his right hand up as he said, "Oh hey John, I was just inviting them to come to our Christmas party."

John smiled and turned to Dave and shook his hand while he said, "Oh okay, by the way, John Benedict."

Dave showed a confused expression as he said, "Dave Seville."

Gerald looked back at the chipmunks as he said, "So anyway, there are going to be some chipmunks our age there. There will be music, karaoke, food, eggnog, and tons of other cool stuff."

The chipmunks smiled with excited expressions and then they looked at Dave and Theodore said, "Can we go Dave?!"

Dave showed an unsure but considering expression as he stared up into space; he looked back at the chipmunks. Simon looked at him with a reasonable expression and so did Jeanette; Brittany and Eleanor smiled as they backed their eyelashes and Alvin and Theodore smiled as they looked up at Dave with big cute, pleading eyes (like Theodore did in Chipwrecked).

Dave smiled with a defeated expression as he said, "Alright!"

The Chipmunks and the Chipettes simultaneously exclaimed, "Yeah!"

John then pulled out a card and wrote on it and handed it to Dave while he said, "Great! Here's our address, we'll see you there."

Dave looked at the card and John pushed the shopping cart away with Gerald in it and the young chipmunk who was watching them ran behind the isle.

Later that night in Tennessee

Iron Man was flying to Rose Hill Tennessee; he landed right outside Harley's house and began to walk toward the door to the garage.

As he walked the camera showed his face in the inside of his helmet and J.A.R.V.I.S. said, "Sir, Agent Barton of S.H.I.E.L.D. is calling for you."

Tony stared forward as he said, "J.A.R.V.I.S. that'll have to wait."

Harley was in the lab he had in his garage, which Tony gave him after he helped him fix his suit, and he looked at the door as Iron Man opened it and walked in. The metal on the front of the suit moved as it opened up and Tony walked out of it. The suit closed behind him and stood up like a robot.

Tony smiled as he looked at Harley, who smiled at him, and he said, "Hey kid."

Harley smiled as he said, "Hey Stark."

Tony looked around at the lab (looked just like at the end of Iron Man 3) and then he looked down at Harley as he said, "So… you liking the lab?"

Harley showed a happy expression as he said, "Are you kidding?! It's the best!"

Tony showed a blank expression as he said, "You like the Potato Gun Mark II?"

Harley smiled as him and walked to his potato gun and held it in both arms as he said, "I got something better! I used the lab to make the Potato Gun Mark III!"

Tony showed a blank but admirable expression as he said, "Not bad."

Harley put down his potato gun and showed a confused expression as he said, "What happened to that electromagnet in your chest?"

Tony looked down at his shirt and then back at Harley as he said, "Got it taken out. You see I needed it because I had this sharp piece of metal inside me trying to cut into my heart, so I got it taken out."

Harley showed a small bit of surprise as he said, "Cool."

Tony pulled out the present he brought and held it out as he said, "Here. Brought you a little present."

Harley grabbed it and opened it with a curious expression; he put his hand in the box and pulled out a miniature Arc Reactor, just like the one Tony once had in his chest.

He looked at Tony with a confused expression as he said, "What is it?"

Tony showed an indicative expression as he said, "An Arc Reactor."

Harley looked back at it with surprise as he said, "I thought they were huge?!"

Tony did not change his expression as he said, "Some are, but I can make smaller ones. What do you think I use to power my suits?!"

Suddenly they both turned their heads to the door as they heard Barton's voice say, "Nice present."

Barton was wearing black as he stood in front of the door with a small smile and they both showed surprise as Tony said, "Barton, it's been a while."

Barton began to walk toward him as he said, "Yeah, haven't seen you since New York."

Harley showed a slightly worried expression as he put his left hand up and said, "Uh don't mention New York to him, he'll suffer an anxiety attack."

Tony looked down at Harley while he said, "It's okay kid, I'm over that."

Barton stood a couple of feet in front of Tony as he said, "Good, because we could be facing a similar situation."

Harley showed a surprised expression as he pointed his right finger at Barton and said, "Are you one of the Avengers?"

Barton looked down at Harley as he said, "Yep."

Harley showed an astonished expression as he said, "That's awesome!"

Barton looked back at Tony as he said, "Thor recently arrived and he says Loki's back."

Barton reached into his jacket and pulled out a holographic screen (a square of metal sticks with the holographic screen between them) and he handed it to Tony. Tony looked at the screen and saw a picture of The Sphere.

As he looked it he began to walk away while he said, "Looks like S.H.I.E.L.D. is back in the energy business."

As he walked Harley looked up at Barton as he said, "So… are the aliens coming back?"

Barton showed an indicative expression as he said, "Maybe. We don't know yet."

As they continued to talk (imagine small mumbling in the background) Tony pushed a holographic button on the screen and it changed to show an up close image of Megatron's face. Tony then looked up and stared into space in thought as he knew this was nothing good.

Tony turned back around and looked at Barton and as he spoke Barton and Harley turned to look at him as he said, "Alright… I'm in."

He walked to Barton, who took the screen with an indicative expression as he said, "Great, Fury will brief you in on the rest back at the base."

Barton turned around and walked out the door; Tony took a step forward but Harley stopped him with a pleading expression as he said, "Wait, I wanna go with you!"

Tony showed an expression of rejection as he shook his head and said, "Yeah no, you see where I'm going is not really a place for kids."

Harley showed an upset expression as he put his arms out and said, "Oh so you came to give me a Christmas expression and now you're just gonna leave me?!"

Tony showed a contempt expression as he said, "You're guilt-tripping me again aren't you. Didn't work last time and it won't work now."

Harley showed a contempt expression as he said, "Whatever, I don't even know why I would want to go with you anyway! Doesn't sound like fun."

Tony did not change his expression as he said, "And now you're trying to use reverse-psychology on me. Still not gonna work."

Harley stood straight and showed a defeated expression as he said, "It was worth a try."

Tony showed an indicative expression as he said, "Yeah and it was better than the guilt-trip, I'll give you that."

Harley showed a small begging expression as he put his hands out and said, "Come on! Take me with you! I can help you out!"

Tony showed a slightly annoyed expression as he looked down at Harley and said, "Look even if I did decide to take you, what makes you think your mom would let you go?"

Harley smiled with a cheeky expression as he said, "I can sometimes be very persuasive with my mom."

Tony rolled his eyes and then looked back at Harley with a slightly annoyed expression while Harley showed a pleading expression and said, "Come on! This would be the thrill of a lifetime for me!"

Tony rolled his eyes with an annoyed expression and then looked back at Harley with thought.

Meanwhile

The Autobots had returned to N.E.S.T. and they drove into the building; Alpha was looking at them with a happy expression as his tongue hung out of his mouth like a dog's.

He smiled as Optimus drove past him and he spoke with his damaged voice as he said, "Hey Prime."

Optimus transformed and Ironhide stood to his left; behind them the Dinobots transformed into their robot forms and so did Metropolis. Optimus walked toward the bridge in the middle of the building (the bridge was at about the same height as the bottom of Metropolis and Padlock's chests) and he looked to see Mearing standing in the middle of it. There were also some screens that showed General Morshower and Lennox stood on the bridge near them and Epps stood near Optimus' feet.

Mearing looked at Lennox with an annoyed expression as she said, "You were supposed to get here earlier today!"

Lennox put his palms up as he explained, "We would have been here sooner but some of my soldiers needed medical attention."

Lennox turned to the screen and General Morshower could see him at the Pentagon as he said, "Alright sir, we've just returned from our mission and Optimus Prime feels there's something you should know."

General Morshower replied with an indicative expression as he said, "Proceed."

Optimus looked at the screen (Morshower could not see him) and he showed a serious expression as he said, "General, this morning we encountered many Decepticons, they were clearly trying to find something, but we received a warning from the leader of the attack."

A soldier played a recording of Dimetrodon saying, "You shall face the great Doombringer and our ally from Asgard."

Morshower showed a serious expression as he said, "Who is Doombringer?"

Optimus did not change his facial expression as he said, "We do not know, but I suspect that he is an ancient enemy from the history of our war."

As they continued Retro showed a nervous expression (in the last chapter I forgot tot mention that Retro has teeth and one tooth on the left corner of his upper jaw is slightly bigger than the others) like he was afraid.

General Morshower still showed a serious expression as he said, "Do you at least have any idea what Asgard might be?"

Optimus did not change his expression as he said, "We are not certain, but we think it may be another world. The Decepticons may have an ally from another world who wishes to defeat us. One thing is certain, we must be ready for their next move."

Mearing then walked across the bridge to a computer as she showed an indicative expression as she said, "Speaking of which, while you were gone we were tracking an Energon reading in North Africa. Ironhide led the Twins and the Wreckers, along with a squad of soldiers, to defeat the Decepticon."

As she continued she rested her arms on the railing as she looked at Optimus and said, "We were closing in on it when it began its attack on a small town at Twenty-one hundred hours North African standard time. But when we got there the reading was gone."

Optimus turned his head to the left and stared into space with a serious expression as he said, "He escaped!"

He turned his head to the right to Ironhide, who showed a serious expression as he said, "No we found him. He was still there but the signal was gone. Someone beat us to it."

Mearing then showed an indicative expression as she said, "Someone killed him before we could."

Lennox showed a confused expression as he looked toward Mearing and said, "What? Who?"

Mearing showed an indicative expression as she walked past him and said, "We don't know. Witnesses reported sightings of some large ferocious monster, but no one got a good look at it."

General Morshower then showed an indicative expression as he said, "The soldiers took pictures of the remains before we moved them to be disposed off."

They then showed pictures on the computer screens; they were pictures of the large Decepticon that looked like Demolisher. It was in pieces; there was a large hole in the left side of its forehead with a few shards of metal sticking out and its left eye was ripped out and lying on the ground in front of it (it looked like a red light with a short cable coming out of the back). Its right hand was ripped off and in pieces and both wheels were lying on the ground. Its arms and shoulders were also severely dented and a few pieces were ripped out of it and lying on the ground. There was also a short metal cable on the ground sticking out of its left upper arm.

Epps saw the pictures and showed a curious expression as he said, "Maybe it was a new Autobot that arrived."

They all looked at Optimus, who showed a serious expression while he said, "No, I have never seen this kind of damage done before by a single Autobot. Whoever did this was powerful and brutal, like some sort of monster."

Suddenly an alarmed sounded and Lennox looked at a computer and then back at the Autobots while he said, "We've got five Energon readings! It looks like they're heading for somewhere in Georgia!"

Mearing stared at the screen as she said, "We've also got a powerful energy reading coming from somewhere, and it looks like it's getting stronger."

Optimus turned to the others and he said, "Autobots, roll out!"

They all transformed and slowly drove out of the building as everyone prepared their plane to leave.

**Author's note: Originally I was going to put more into this chapter but I thought if I did it might be too long, so I felt this would be a good stopping point. For the record, in a way I based Shane's character off of Jade from Jackie Chan Adventures. I recently got the idea of giving Avee a Spanish accent after I watched a movie with a girl character with a Spanish accent.**

**Please review.**


	4. Loki's Arrival

The Avenging Chipmunks Transform

Loki's Arrival

It was 8:30 A.M. when Sam and Mikayla woke up and walked into their living room; they saw Ben, Shane, Brains, Wheelie, Text, Tune, Avee, and Tracee dancing to a song they were playing. They were near the end of the song and one some lyrics Avee jumped on and off her hands to the beat repeatedly. Tracee bounced her body to the beat while Wheelie, Brains, Text, and Tune jumped around to the beat. Ben and Shane were shaking their bodies and kicking their legs out to the beat.

"_You'll find us chasing the sun_

_When the daylight's fading_

_We're gonna play in the dark_

_Till it's golden again_

_And now it feels so amazing_

_Can't see it coming_

_And we'll never grow old again_

_You'll find us chasing the sun!_"

As the remaining lyrics played (imagine them vaguely in the background) they all turned around to see Sam and Mikayla looking at them with blank expressions.

Ben smiled nonchalantly as he said, "Morning love birds."

Sam showed a slightly annoyed expression as he said, "Can you keep the music down?!"

Shane smiled excitedly as she said, "Are you kidding?! You're in party central!"

Sam looked at Mikayla and said, "Tomorrow we'll go out to eat."

Ben smiled in a joking manner as he looked at Mikayla and said, "That reminds me, when are you expecting?"

Shane, Brains, Wheelie, Text, and Tune laughed while Tracee and Avee smiled as they rolled their eyes and Shane smiled at Ben as she put her hand up and said, "High five!"

Ben happily high-fived her and Sam showed a sarcastic expression as he said, "Yeah, ha ha, very funny."

Meanwhile

The Chipmunks and the Chipettes were sitting on their couch watching TV when Alvin happily said, "Guys, I cannot wait for that party tomorrow!"

Simon excitedly stood up and looked at Alvin as he said, "I know, I'm so excited!"

Brittany smiled as she put her hands out with her palms facing out as she smiled and said, "Me too! It will be SO great! I'm sure all the boys will love seeing me!"

Alvin smiled at her conceitedly as he said, "Sorry Brit, but I'm going to be the life of the party!"

Brittany stood in front of him with an angry expression as she said, "Uh… no! This is my time to shine!"

They both turned to Dave as he showed a strict expression while he pointed to them and said, "Hey, you two have to share the spotlight! I don't want this to be like your last concert! This isn't about you this is about all of you!"

Dave turned around and walked into the kitchen and Alvin and Brittany showed annoyed expressions as they simultaneously rolled their eyes and said, "Fine."

They did not change expressions as they sat down to watch the TV with their hands on the couch. Brittany sat next to Alvin and suddenly their eyes widened as they looked down to see Alvin had his right hand over Brittany's left hand. They then looked each other with their eyes wide open and they pulled their hands away and looked away from each other as they chuckled nervously.

Meanwhile at a S.H.I.E.L.D. Base

Steve Rogers walked into a room of computers and looked around; Nick Fury walked to him and shook his hand to greet him and Rogers said, "Fury."

Fury showed a blank expression as he stopped and said, "Glad to see you could make it."

Rogers showed a blank expression as he said, "Well if we're facing a situation like New York I'm not backing out."

Nick Fury turned to see Thor walk next to Rogers and he said, "Thor tells us that Loki has joined forces with these Decepticons and is planning on getting revenge on us."

Thor faced in Fury's direction and did not move his eyes as he said, "Captain."

Rogers greeted him without turning his head as he said, "Thor."

Fury looked at Thor with a serious expression and said, "Is there anything you can tell us about the Decepticons that we should know?"

Thor showed an indicative expression as he said, "I know that their people have been at war for centuries. Their war destroyed their realm and I fear they may seek to make your world their own. Loki has regained control of the Chitauri; I suspect he wishes to lead them against your people with the help of the Decepticons and that they both will rule over your world."

Rogers looked at Thor and said, "So he plans to lead two armies from outer space against us."

Thor stared forward with a worried expression as he said, "I fear they plan to do more than that."

Rogers looked back at Fury and said, "What about Banner and Stark?"

Fury showed an indicative expression as he said, "Dr. Banner has started working on locating the Tesseract and Stark is running late. He said he had some stuff he needed to take care of."

Rogers then showed a curious expression as he said, "So, what's the plan so far?"

Nick Fury showed an indicative expression as he said, "Right now we don't know where Loki and Megatron are, so we're working on finding the Tesseract. We find the Tesseract, and ten bucks says we find The Sphere."

Nick Fury then turned his head to Steel, who was sitting in a chair at a computer, and he showed an order-giving expression as he said, "Agent Steel, be sure we do not lose track of those people."

Fury turned back to Thor and Rogers and as he talked the camera showed an close-up of Steel, who had an angry expression as he typed on the computer, and Fury said, "One of our latest recruits, Richard Steel. For the past few days he's been watching all links and weaknesses that could be connected to the Decepticons."

As Nick Fury continued the camera changed to show an angle of the right side of his body (near the right side of the screen one can see the edge of Thor's left arm, but not his shoulder because the camera is tilted up) and he showed an indicative expression as he said, "We know that the Decepticons have been here a long time. They've been here before Thor's people first came here. But in the past few years they've threatened the world four times and a few people were involved in he conflict between us and them. We've been keeping an eye on these people to see if they may be involved in what they're up to right now. If they are we'll bring them in and see if they can help us figure out exactly what Loki and the Decepticons are up to."

Nick Fury then looked at Rogers and said, "Captain, you should know that the world has gotten a lot stranger than you think."

Rogers showed a blank expression as he said, "After New York I highly doubt anything would surprise me."

Nick Fury showed a blank expression as he said, "Ten bucks says you're wrong again."

Thor and Rogers turned around and walked out of the room and Nick Fury turned the other way to tend to some business. As the three of them walked Richard Steel turned around and his eyes turned from Rogers and Thor to Fury as he scolded them.

Meanwhile in Atlanta, Georgia

The Autobots and soldiers were driving through the streets of Atlanta toward an area of abandoned warehouses. There was Optimus, Ratchet, Wheeljack, the Wreckers, the Dinobots, Slider, and Retro. Lennox and Epps were driving in a jeep leading the soldiers with the Autobots as they drove toward the warehouses. The soldiers climbed out of their jeeps and stood near an open area in front of a warehouse; the Autobots stayed behind them, ready to cover them in case the battle would go bad. The Autobots were in their vehicle forms except for Cloud, Retro, Slider, and the Wreckers, who were all standing about twenty feet behind the soldiers and they stood tall but were ready for anything.

Epps held up an Energon reader as he stood next to Lennox and he showed a bit of fear and said, "Those Energon readings are heading straight for us. And that energy signature's getting stronger by the minute."

They all stared forward as five vehicles stopped in front of them. One was a cement truck (same color as the one that turned into Devastator's head), another was a yellow backhoe loader, the third was a white and black standard dump truck (with eight wheels), the fourth was a large orange and grey wheel loader caterpillar (look it up), and the fifth was a yellow and black 2011 road reclaimer. The five vehicles then transformed into Decepticons that were as tall as Optimus.

The one that was the cement truck had a bluish black body and the mixer for the cement was split into four curved pieces. He had a slightly thin but muscular body (like Optimus) with two of the pieces of the cement mixer on metal sticks (or something) that were bent down and the pieces hung down a few feet from his body. The other two pieces of the cement mixer were on the sides of his shoulders and the top halves of them stuck straight up. He had his grill over the center of his chest; he also had two of his wheels on the outside of his ankles and two more on the backs of his forearms, near his elbows. He had three shards of metal on each foot like toes and small silver metal antlers on the sides of the top of his forehead. There were three tips on both the antlers; two of the tips were in front of the parts that connected to the head and the other four were on the same part, which stretched behind the main support. The tips were curved to the outside in the middle. He had a face with glowing red eyes, curved thin metal teeth.

The backhoe loader Decepticon had a large wide muscular body with two curved sharp shards of metal (the lower one went over the top one) pointing straight up. He also had two sharp curved shards of metal on both of his knees, right next to each other. He also had three flat triangular wedges on the backs of both of his forearms, they were small and couldn't be seen from a distance. The scoop from his vehicle form went over his pelvic muscles, the back of it slightly sticking out with the supports (or whatever you call them) at the bottom, going into the rest of its chest. He had a large wide head with a big mouth and big red eyes and a flat forehead. He also had his leg supports from his backhoe loader form sticking up (with the flat parts diagonal) on the backs of his shoulder blades.

The dump truck Decepticon had a body like a minitaur; the mud-flaps from his vehicle form moved down the sides of his shoulders. He had "Z" shaped legs like a bull's and he had three metal toes on the front of his foot and one on his foot. He had horns that curved forward and up some like a bull's; he had a head and face similar to a bull's but he had glowing red eyes and sharp teeth as well as a shorter snout. He had his headlights on his pelvic muscles and his exhaust pipes went up the backs of his upper arms. His ankles (or whatever you call them) were made of two wheels next to each other, like they were hinged. He had a large upper body and arms with hands with four fingers.

The wheel loader Decepticon had a thin body like Optimus but its black grill was over its thin stomach. It had its black scoop over its pelvic muscles like the other one but it had the metal connected to the back of it at the bottom and the flat parts that stick out at the bottom of it touching the metal behind it at the top, beneath the neck and shoulders. It had two of its wheels over its shoulders and the other two on the outsides of his legs like Long Haul. He also had feet similar to Long Haul's but he had thinner arms and legs. He stood with a posture that had his upper body slightly bending forward. He had a head, nose, and mouth similar to a shark's, but with a longer nose that was triangular (slightly jagged on the bottom) and sharp (like Knifehead from Pacific Rim). His nose was yellow and grey and he had sharp silver teeth and his eyes on the sides of his head. His neck slightly bent forward like a dog's. His arms were yellow and grey with a little bit of black on the upper arms, and his hands had only four fingers.

The orange and black road reclaimer Decepticon had a robot form that was thin but slightly muscular like the others. It had its black grill over the center of its chest; the ladders went down the sides of the upper arms. The halves of the back wheels were sticking out of the backs of his shoulder blades. He also had a neck that bent over like a dog and a head similar to a lizard's (eyes above the back of the mouth on the sides) with sharp teeth and short fangs on the front corners of the jaws. When he transformed he slightly roared and his bottom and top jaw split in half with the fangs out and a thin area of metal (like a membrane) stretching out between them. He also had "L" shaped crests on top of his forehead (similar to Otachi from Pacific Rim). He had his front wheels on outsides of his legs (like the one I previously described) and he had silver, slightly curved, horns sticking out of his elbows and knees. His forearms were yellow with the black and red paint (from the side of his vehicle form) on the backs of his forearms. He also had feet with two toes sticking out like Optimus' feet.

They all looked at the Autobots and soldiers with angry expressions and the cement truck Decepticon turned his head to face the other four and he yelled with a deep voice (similar to Megatron's, but different), "Eradicons, attack!"

Four of them charged forward fiercely while the backhoe loader Decepticon transformed his right forearm into a large gun with three triangular metal wedges bent over the edge, connecting to a circular part around the nozzle. The wedges spun around as he charged his gun and he fired a blue blast of energy and blew up a jeep.

The soldiers began to scream and run and Epps showed a courageous expression as he said, "Oh shit this is bad! Shoot!"

The soldiers and the Autobots began to shoot at the Decepticons. The dump truck Decepticon (with the body like a minitaur) ran past Slider, Que, and Cloud. As he ran past them he swung his arms at them and knocked them down.

He ran toward the Wreckers, who showed angry expressions as Leadfoot yelled, "Wreckers, take him down!"

They started shooting at him but he did not stop as he moved his head down toward Leadfoot and then jerked it up, knocking him twenty feet into the air. Leadfoot laid on the ground and groaned in pain for a few seconds as the Decepticon moved closer to him. The Decepticon stopped and showed signs of pain and turned around to see Roadbuster shooting at him. The Decepticon angrily transformed his right forearm into a large gun, it was similar to the gun Megatron had in Revenge of the Fallen but it was shaped differently and it did not have the blades that looked like a claw. The gun had three thick, smooth, "L" shaped crests (like the ones on Otachi's head in Pacific Rim) on the sides of gun (at the front) in triangular position. There were two crests on the top and one on the bottom. He fired a blue blast of energy at Roadbuster, which caused an explosion that knocked him down, but showed no visible signs of damage. When Roadbuster was down the Decepticon angrily walked toward him but Topspin put his claws over his forearms and jumped on the Decepticon's back and grabbed his horns. The Decepticon looked up and roared as he angrily shook his head around.

Meanwhile the road reclaimer Decepticon looked down at the soldiers as they fired at him. He roared loudly and his top and bottom jaw split in half (with the metal membrane between the halves). His jaws reconnected and his left hand transformed into a circular saw (like Starscream's) and he swung it down and cut some of the jeeps in half, causing them to explode. He also kicked a few jeeps, which caused them to explode as well. He looked forward to see Nitro running toward him with his mallet in his right hand. Nitro had his arm up as he was ready to swing it down but when he swung it the Decepticon grabbed the handle and punched him in the face. Nitro stumbled backwards and the Decepticon punched him in the face again, but then Nitro punched him in the face and made him stumble backwards. Nitro swung his mallet at the left side of the Decepticon's body, the Decepticon showed pain but there was no visible sign of damage. The Decepticon then angrily grabbed Nitro's left upper arm and lifted him in the air, then he quickly turned him around and slammed him down onto the ground. When Nitro was on his back the Decepticon put his right foot on his chest and started pushing it down as Nitro screamed in pain. Suddenly a few missiles hit the Decepticon in the back and he turned around to see Rhino, in his robot Triceratops form, angrily looking at him.

Rhino brushed his front right foot on the ground like a bull as he said, "Toro! Toro!"

Rhino then charged toward him but the Decepticon kneeled down and grabbed Rhino's horns with both hands. He then lifted them into the air and when they went into the air Rhino's front legs were dangling. The Decepticon then threw him to the left but then he was hit in the face with bullets. He turned his head to see Turbo standing in front of him, in his robot Stegosaurus form, with his guns pointed at him. Turbo then swung his body around and moved his spiked tail toward the right side of the Decepticon's face. The Decepticon grabbed Turbo's tail and pulled him toward him. The Decepticon grabbed Turbo's neck and slammed his head onto the ground. Then the Decepticon grabbed Turbo's underbelly and threw him to the side.

The Decepticon was about to walk toward him but he heard Padlock yell, "Hey!"

He turned to see Padlock standing in front of him in his robot T-Rex form; Padlock lunged his head toward him and the Decepticon put is arms out as it was surprised. Padlock bit down on the Decepticon's right arm (the front half of its forearm was sticking out of the other side of his mouth) and Padlock lifted him into the air to where his feet were dangling six feet in the air. Padlock began to shake his head back and forth and the Decepticon screamed in pain as sparks flew from its arm. The wheel loader Decepticon then ran toward Padlock's left leg; he grabbed Padlock's thigh and then plowed his sharp nose into the side of his underbelly. Padlock jerked his head in the air and let go of the other Decepticon as he screamed in pain. The road reclaimer Decepticon landed and quickly charged Padlock and he and the wheel loader Decepticon managed to knock him onto his side.

They were about to attack him when they heard Cloud yell, "Back off!"

They turned their heads sideways and he flew toward them and punched the wheel loader Decepticon in the chin and knocked him over. He stood in front of him for a brief second and turned his head to see the other Decepticon was about to attack him. Cloud quickly spun his body sideways and dug the tailfin on the bottom of his right forearm into the Decepticon's right side. The Decepticon screamed in pain and Cloud quickly pulled the fin out and grabbed the Decepticon and threw him away.

Meanwhile some soldiers and jeeps were firing at the backhoe loader Decepticon as it fired both of its guns (its forearms were turned into identical guns) at the jeeps. He showed pain after Slider came and fired his gun at him. The Decepticon showed an angry expression as his forearms transformed back to normal and he roared loudly as he took a step forward put his arms back with his chest out. The scoop on his chest began turn downward slightly to show eight small, short, circular nozzles that stuck out. They fired eight missiles, which turned by themselves, and they blew up seven jeeps and the eighth one hit Slider and blew up. The explosion knocked Slider over and he briefly screamed in pain but showed know visible damage.

Meanwhile the cement truck Decepticon turned his right forearm into a black gun with a long nozzle. It looked almost exactly like Optimus' gun but it had a long cylinder on top of it like an aimer (or whatever you call it). Wheeljack, Ratchet, and Retro were shooting at him but he showed little signs of pain; he fired at them as he ran toward them, he shot Wheeljack, who fell down as he briefly screamed in pain and dropped his handheld guns. When Que was on the ground the Decepticon aimed his gun at his chest but then Ratchet shot him in the back and he turned around and fired a few times at him. Ratchet took the first few shots but the fourth one knocked him down as he briefly screamed in pain. Suddenly Retro managed to shoot the left side of the Decepticon's face and he briefly screamed in pain. The Decepticon angrily turned to him and fired his gun at the right side of his chest. Retro fell to the ground and groaned in pain as the Decepticon walked toward him. The Decepticon pointed his gun up and transformed it back into an arm; he then reached behind his back, out of which he pulled a battle axe with a short handle and a blade on only one side. The handle was about half as long as the one on Optimus' axe. He took a few steps in front of Retro and lifted his axe into the air in his right hand.

He was about to swing it down when Optimus tackled him and threw him away and then he showed a determined expression as he said, "You should respect your elders!"

The Decepticon angrily got up and ran towards him with his axe in the air and Optimus' swords came out of his forearms. He stabbed the Decepticon in his under arms while the Decepticon angrily stabbed his axe into Optimus' left shoulder. Neither of them showed signs of serious pain. The Decepticon then managed to force Optimus away and he knocked him down but Optimus quickly got up and three jeeps drove next to him and many soldiers stood in front of him, including Epps and Lennox. They aimed their guns at the Decepticon, who snarled and put his axe away. Sparks of electricity began to form between the tips of his antlers and a small ball of energy formed in the middle. He then roared as he sent out a powerful pulse of energy (not electromagnetic, just imagine a bunch of electricity moving out in a circle) and it moved out to a radius of thirty feet. The soldiers screamed as they ran and Lennox and Epps got out of rang but the pulse hurt Optimus as he grunted in pain. The pulse also killed some of the other soldiers as they fell down dead and the jeeps that were in range.

Lennox and Epps showed scared expressions and Epps yelled, "What the hell was that?!"

Meanwhile the backhoe loader Decepticon was dodging Rhino as he held both his ninja stars in his hands and swung them up at his face. Suddenly the Decepticon kicked Rhino and knocked him over. He was about to attack him when Padlock stepped behind Rhino and had his forearm transform into a large gun. The gun had a long and wide nozzle with three rectangular wedges on the sides of it in triangular position.

He then aimed it at the Decepticon with an angry expression and he quickly said, "Think fast punk!"

He shot the Decepticon in the chest witch sent him tumbling a few yards away. Padlock turned to see the road reclaimer Decepticon running toward him and it tackled him and knocked him down. He laid on Padlock and pulled out a black sword that was curved on the front; he held it up in his right hand and stabbed Padlock in the left shoulder. Padlock briefly screamed in pain as sparks flew from his shoulder but then he kicked the Decepticon off of him. The Decepticon got up but then Nitro (in his robot Ankylosaurus form) charged into his lower body and knocked him over. The Decepticon was on his back as he got up but then Nitro quickly turned around and swung his spiked club tail at the left side of the Decepticon's face. In slow motion the Decepticon screamed in pain as sparks flew from its face. He quickly got up and Padlock shot him in the chest and knocked him on the ground next to the backhoe loader Decepticon.

Meanwhile Ratchet, Wheeljack, and Cloud were fighting the wheel loader Decepticon, who had a large cannon coming out of the back of his right forearm. The cannon had a short but wide nozzle that stuck out over his wrist. There was a small canister sticking out of the back of the cannon and there was a thin triangular (like a right triangle) wedge sticking out of the top of the middle of the cannon. He fired the cannon at the three Autobots but they did not stop. Ratchet fired his gun at the Decepticon's face, which caused a few small explosions but the Decepticon did not show severe pain. Wheeljack fired his handheld guns at the Decepticon's chest and caused him to slightly stumble backwards. Cloud fired two missiles at the Decepticon and knocked him a few yards backwards. Some soldiers and jeeps joined them and started firing at the Decepticon. The Decepticon quickly got up and leaned forward as his cannon went back into his forearm. He leaned forward and roared with his arms back and the scoop on his chest turned to reveal eight small missile launchers (like the backhoe loader one) but two rectangular missile launchers came out of the tops of his shoulders. He roared angrily as he fired several missiles at the three Autobots and blew up some of the jeeps. Ratchet, Que, and Cloud showed pain and briefly screamed as they fell backwards.

The Decepticon retracted his shoulder missile launchers and his scoop turned back into its previous position and it walked forward and angrily spoke with a deep voice as he said, "Weaklings!"

Cloud quickly gout up and flew toward him (a few feet off the ground) and flipped through the air as he kicked the Decepticon in the chin (in slow motion) and sent him tumbling back toward the backhoe loader Decepticon and the road reclaimer Decepticon.

Meanwhile the Wreckers were fighting the dump truck Decepticon, who transformed his left hand into a claw-like weapon with three sharp, curved, metal tips sticking straight out. Roadbuster and Topspin (with his claws over his forearms) jumped toward him and his weapon spun around as he swung it at them. They began to fall backwards as sparks flew from their chests; the two of them quickly got up and then Leadfoot jumped on the Decepticon's back. He put his right arm over the Decepticon's right shoulder and he punched him in the left side of his face. The Decepticon reached his right arm back and grabbed Leadfoot's right arm and threw him to the ground in front of Topspin and Roadbuster. He was about to make his next move when some soldiers and jeeps started firing at him from the side.

The Decepticon spoke with a deep voice (similar to The Fallen's) as he looked at them and angrily said, "Puny pests!"

Suddenly Slider stood behind the jeeps and transformed his left arm into his gun and he shot the Decepticon in the chest, causing an explosion. The soldiers' bullets hurt him and some blew up; Leadfoot, Roadbuster, and Topspin (without his claws over his forearms) fired their machine guns at the Decepticon. All of the guns hurt him as he struggled to maintain his footing and slightly stumbled backwards while flinching and briefly crying in pain. Slider suddenly stopped firing and he charged toward the Decepticon and hit him with his claw, sending him flying through the air and he tumbled on the ground toward the three other Decepticons.

Meanwhile Optimus was still fighting the cement truck Decepticon, who held his axe (as I described before) in his right hand. Optimus still had both swords coming out of his forearms. The Decepticon swung his axe at Optimus and sliced it across his chest, sending a few sparks in the air. The Decepticon had his arms straight out (while holding his axe straight out) as he spun around, and the crescent shaped pieces of the cement mixer that hang behind his back pointed straight out diagonally and moved as he stopped spinning. Optimus managed to stab him in the chest twice but the Decepticon did not stop; the Decepticon then punched Optimus in the face with his left hand. The punch sent Optimus falling a few yards away. As Optimus struggled to get up he slightly groaned in pain; the Decepticon walked toward him and was about to swing his axe down with both hands. Suddenly someone shot him in the left side of his face, which caused a small explosion. He flinched and turned to the left to see Retro standing with his handheld gun in his right hand.

Retro showed an angry expression as he said, "Leave him alone monster!"

His large tooth on the left corner of his top jaw fell out and he reached down for it with an annoyed expression as he said, "Aw crap!"

He picked it up and sparks flew from his right hip as he slightly shook and he put his tooth in. The Decepticon suddenly ran at him and swung his axe at him, knocking him down in pain.

He was about to swing it down again when he heard Optimus exclaim, "Hey!"

He turned to the right to see Optimus standing in his ring (that his trailer can transform into with his different weapons) and he grabbed a shield in his right hand with a sword coming out of his left forearm and he ran as he said, "Face justice!"

The Decepticon angrily ran toward Optimus and when he was close enough he swung his axe down but Optimus blocked it with his shield charged forward as he stabbed the Decepticon's right shoulder forcing him backwards. The Decepticon was eight feet away when Optimus retracted his sword and transformed his forearm into his gun with a long nozzle. He fired at the Decepticon's chest, causing an explosion and sending him hurtling through the air. He tumbled on the ground and stopped in front of the other four Decepticons. All five of them got up and showed angry expressions as they saw all the Autobots, soldiers, and jeeps in front of them. Some of the Autobots aimed their guns while a few others had their fists up to be ready for hand-to-hand combat.

The cement truck Decepticon stood in front of the other four and his head turned from them to the soldiers and Autobots while he fiercely said, "Eradicons, join forces!"

The dump truck Decepticon and the road reclaimer Decepticon ran past him and they jumped high in the air with their arms out. In slow motion, they transformed into a large pair of legs. The dump truck one transformed into a right leg with the bed from his dump truck form as a small part of the back of the leg directly above the ankle and about ten feet from the knee. Above the bed some metal muscle stuck out (so it didn't look like the bed was on the back of the leg) and the windshield went over the top half of the kneecap. Two of the wheels went over the ankle and the other four were on the sides of the thigh. The knee and foot were white and grey (from the metal and tractor truck part) and the leg and thigh were black and grey.

The road reclaimer Decepticon transformed into a left leg; it had the black grill from its vehicle form on the front tip of its foot (like the wedge thing on the tip of a shoe). The big wheels (that go on the front of the road reclaimer) went on the middle of the sides of the leg (between knee and ankle) and the two smaller ones went on the middle of the sides of the thigh. The glass control area made up the front of the knee (when the leg would bend one could see the roof. The thick crests (that go on the sides of the back of the road reclaimer) were attached to the sides of the foot (directly below the ankle). The leg was orange and grey with the black and red lines moving up the side of the leg (not the thigh).

The cement truck Decepticon jumped off an abandoned backhoe and above both the legs and he transformed into a torso and groin with a head and connected to both of the legs. The tank for the cement stuck out (you could see half of it) of the back where the spine would be, it took up about a third of the space of how wide the back was and half of its height. It had a thin but muscular chest; four of the wheels were on the sides of the stomach and two were on the sides of the chest (like in the middle of the sides of where a human's ribcage would be). The halves of the windshield went over the positions where a human's nipples would be. The grill from the vehicle form went over a small part of the stomach (like a human's bellybutton). The exhaust pipes went sideways across the place where a human's ribcage would end. The chest and groin were black and grey mostly. The head was all black and it had teeth like Megatron's; it's neck slightly bent forward like a dog's and it connected to the back of the head, but it kind of looked like a human's. The head had six red eyes with two "V" shaped silver pieces of metal for eyelids (like Optimus') and three eyes were between both. It had many red lights sticking out of the back of the forehead and it had both the doors from its vehicle form on the front of the forehead tilted backwards diagonally away from each other. (The head was like Leatherback's from Pacific Rim, but metal with red eyes, teeth like Megatron and the doors instead of those curved plates on his head. Look up a picture and it'll be easier to picture.)

The backhoe loader Decepticon and the wheel loader Decepticon climbed on the roof of the warehouse and they quickly jumped up toward the torso. In slow motion, they transformed into a pair of arms and they shot metal chords from the sides of the shoulders and connected to the torso.

The backhoe loader Decepticon transformed into the right arm; it had a hand with five fingers. The (grey) backhoe scoop went on the side of the shoulder, about the size of the tip of the thumb. The scoop from the front of its vehicle form went over the middle of the bottom of the forearm; compared to the forearm it was as wide as the hand, which is about a third of the length of the forearm. The big wheels on the sides of the middle of the upper arm and the smaller ones were right next to each other on the middle of the left side of the forearm. The support legs went up the back of the upper arm (beneath the shoulder), and they were as long as the thumb. The roof and glass of the control area stuck out of the top of the shoulder. The arm was yellow and grey except for the black tires of the wheels.

The wheel loader caterpillar Decepticon transformed into the left arm, which looked almost exactly the same as the other one. The roof and glass of the control part (with black supports) was sticking out of the top of the shoulder. The scoop was in the middle of the bottom of the forearm and the back of its vehicle form slightly stuck out of the back of the elbow. Two of the wheels went over the middle of the sides of the upper arm and the other two went over the middle of the sides of the forearm. It had a hand with five fingers; the arm was orange with the black lines running up the front and back of the upper arm.

The five Decepticons had just combined into one big Decepticon; the Decepticon showed an evil expression as it looked down at the Autobots and soldiers and took a few steps forward. The soldiers showed a bit of fear as they pointed their guns at him and backed away. Lennox and Epps showed worry about what the Decepticon would do; Optimus and the other Autobots showed determined expressions as they put their arms up, ready to fight. The Decepticon snarled evilly as he looked at all of them and then he shot his head straight up. He was the size of Demolisher (maybe a little shorter) but he was not as wide and his hands weren't as big, his head was a little more than twice the size of the jeeps. He roared while he activated a powerful flamethrower-like weapon and shot much fire thirty feet into the air.

He looked down with an evil smile as he spoke with a deep monstrous voice, like the Abomination from The Incredible Hulk, and said, "Insolent pests, prepare for destruction!"

He then stomped on a jeep and blew it up; the soldiers began to fire at him and so did some of the Autobots but he showed no signs of pain. The Decepticon's right forearm transformed into large gun; the gun had a short but wide nozzle with three rectangular crests tilted backwards (not very large compared to the arm), and they were in triangular position. He fired the gun and shot a blue blast of energy; he blew up a few jeeps and the soldiers began to scatter while they shot their guns at him. The Wreckers charged toward him while firing their guns and then they jumped on his chest and fired at his face. He showed a small bit of pain as they climbed on his shoulders, but he grabbed them and threw them away one by one. They landed and cried in pain as they hit some jeeps, which blew up. He then raised his right foot into the air and one could see a glowing hole in the middle of his foot.

The hole was a gun and as he stomped down he exclaimed, "Die!"

When he slammed his foot on the ground the gun in his foot sent out a powerful shockwave of energy (like Blackout did in the first movie) and it sent jeeps into the air with dents and small flames coming from them.

Lennox and Epps looked back at the rest of the soldiers as Lennox yelled, "Fall back!"

They began to move back and the Decepticon transformed his left forearm into a gun. The gun had a short but wide nozzle with two rigid snouts on the top and bottom, they were both smooth with edges and corners but the top one was wider than the bottom one. They both stopped at the edge of the nozzle but had little crests moving over the edges (two on top and one on bottom). He fired several blue blasts of energy which caused large explosions and destroyed some jeeps. He hit a few Autobots but the explosions, fortunately, were not enough to kill them. Optimus stood in front of the Dinobots as they fired their guns at the Decepticon; Padlock had both forearms turned into identical cannons (I described it earlier).The Decepticon showed a little bit of pain but he did not stop; his gun transformed back into his hand and his right hand transformed into a mace on a chain (like Megatron's in the first movie). He swung it down and it a few jeeps, which dented and went flying through the air in flames. He hit a few more jeeps and pulled it back over his head and the chain curved and then he swung it down again. He destroyed a few more cars while he took a few steps closer and the soldiers and Autobots continued to fire.

He continued to swing his mace and destroy jeeps as he smiled evilly and said, "Do your worst!"

Lennox and Epps were behind a jeep when they looked at the Decepticon and then they crouched behind it and looked at each other as Epps exclaimed, "What are we supposed to do about this shit?!"

Lennox looked at the Decepticon and then back at Epps and said, "Give him what he wants."

They got up and grabbed a rocket launcher, Epps held it and fired the rocket at the Decepticon's face.

The explosion hurt the Decepticon and he slightly stumbled backwards as he briefly cried in pain and then he angrily looked in their direction and said, "Burn!"

He then leaned forward and used the flamethrower in his mouth to shoot out like fifty feet of fire. The fire caused some jeeps to explode and he used it on the wreckers, it caused small explosions in their bodies and they fell backwards. He continued to slowly walk forward and Optimus suddenly ran forward as he fired both his guns at the Decepticon's face. The Decepticon stopped blowing fire and he stumbled backwards as he screamed in pain. The rest of the soldiers and Autobots also began to fire at his face as they slowly advanced and he screamed in pain while he moved backwards. Eventually he moved far away and he fell backwards and laid on the ground. They began to walk toward him but they stopped and looked at the warehouse. They could see through the windows a bright blue light becoming brighter and brighter. When it became the brightest it stopped and they all paused and looked at it with confusion and preparation. Suddenly the doors burst open and someone came out and stood on there knees. It was Loki, he was wearing his garments and cape and in his hand he held his scepter.

He looked up with an uneasy expression and they all looked at him the same way; Epps moved close to Lennox and whispered, "Who's this guy?"

Lennox stared at Loki and said, "Must be someone working with the Decepticons."

Loki began to slowly stand up, not changing his expression, and Epps stared at him as he whispered, "He sure dresses weird."

Loki stood up and looked around and saw that all the soldiers and Autobots had their guns pointed at him.

He then smiled evilly and raised his scepter and as it began to glow Lennox nervously said, "What the hell is he doing?"

He then shot a blue burst of energy and blew up a jeep and some soldiers began to scatter. The rest of them began to fire but their bullets did not hurt him; he then moved quickly and threw several small knives which stabbed some soldiers in their chests and they fell backwards dead. The Wreckers fired at Loki but he dodged their shots and fired his scepter at them; the blasts of energy exploded against their chests and they briefly cried in pain. Padlock fired his right gun at Loki and it caused an explosion, which knocked Loki ten feet away and he fell on the ground. Loki looked up as Padlock stood over him and leaned over to grab him, but when his hand touched him he disappeared in a yellow light, it was a hologram. He showed confusion as he stood up and he turned around and looked down at Loki, who fired his scepter at his chest and the explosion knocked him through the air and sent him tumbling on the ground. Loki then looked up and Slider jumped in front of him and swung his claw at him. Loki fell ten feet back and dropped his scepter, which slid a few feet on the ground. He looked up and saw Slider aim his gun at him; Loki then turned blue with red eyes.

Lennox and Epps showed astonished expressions and Epps softly said, "Who the hell is this guy?"

Loki put his right palm up and instantly formed a spiked ball of ice in his bare hand and he threw it at Slider's chest. When the ice hit his chest it shattered but some of the spikes were stuck in his chest and sparks flew as he fell backwards and cried in pain. Loki then turned to some of the soldiers along with Ratchet, Cloud, and Turbo; he then summoned the Casket of Ancient Winters and fired the magical power in their direction. Ratchet, Cloud, and Turbo jumped out of the way and many soldiers screamed as the Casket instantly froze a long line of soldiers and jeeps. They were frozen in glaciers of ice that had icicles sticking out of the backs of them.

Lennox and Epps showed fear as they saw it and Epps exclaimed, "What the hell was that shit?!"

Loki put the Casket away and picked up his scepter and aimed it at some soldiers but suddenly someone shot him. An explosion occurred and he was knocked ten feet back and he quickly got on his knee and looked up to see Optimus cock his right gun as he looked at him with an angry and determined expression. Loki fired his scepter at Optimus' chest, which caused an explosion, and Optimus briefly cried in pain but then he quickly shot his gun at Loki. Loki was knocked over again but he landed on his feet and fired his scepter at Optimus twice. Optimus briefly cried in pain and the second one hit him in the face and knocked him down. Loki charged toward him with his scepter in both hands as he was about to stab Optimus. Optimus was on his knuckles when he quickly put spikes over his left knuckles and punched Loki, knocking him over again. When Loki was on his back Optimus stood in front of him and his sword came out of his right forearm and he moved it down toward Loki. Loki quickly moved his legs up and Optimus' sword cut into the ground a few inches in front of him.

Optimus showed an angry expression as he said, "Who are you?"

Loki showed a serious expression as he slowly stood up and his skin and eyes changed back to normal (like a human's) and he said, "I am Loki, of Asgard."

Retro was pulling himself up when he heard what Loki said and he looked at him with shock and fear.

Optimus lifted his sword out of the ground as Loki said, "I have come along way to free your world from freedom. To bring your world to peace."

Optimus showed an angry expression as his sword came out of his left forearm and he said, "You don't know the meaning of peace!"

He swung his swords down at Loki but Loki dodged his attacks, then he fired his scepter at his chest. An explosion occurred and Optimus briefly cried in pain as he tumbled on the ground. Optimus managed to jump onto his knee and he fired his left gun at Loki, but the big Decepticon put his arm in front of him to block the shot. He angrily roared and picked Loki up and put him on his shoulder, next to his head. He turned around and began to run away as soldiers and Autobots fired bullets at them and Loki fired his scepter at them.

They let them go, as they knew they were currently no match for them; Lennox stared in their direction with a serious expression and referred to the giant Decepticon as he said, "What the hell was that?"

They looked up at Optimus as he said, "That… is Inferno."

Epps showed a serious and slightly confused expression as he said, "But there were five of them earlier?"

Optimus looked down at the soldiers as he said, "The Eradicons: Warlord, Brutality, Headhunter, Minefield, and Havoc. An elite squad of Decepticons that join together to form him."

(Note: Warlord is the cement truck one, Brutality is the backhoe loader, Headhunter is the dump truck one, Minefield is the wheel loader caterpillar, and Havoc is the road reclaimer.)

Epps looked in the direction they went and said, "And who was that guy that was with him?"

Optimus turned around and said, "I don't know, but I do know that he was no human."

They looked at Wheeljack as he said, "He's right. He didn't have the genetic make up of a human. And his weapons and powers were bizarre. If I didn't know better I'd say it was magic.

Ratchet fired a laser at Slider to heal him as he stood up and Slider said, "Yeah, that ice was really hard and sharp!"

They all stared in the direction Inferno went with Loki and they showed concerned expressions. Retro stared in their direction with a very worried expression.

Later in Washington

It was noon and Ben and Shane were laughing about something they were watching on TV. Suddenly Tracee, Avee, Brains, Wheelie, Text, and Tune joined them on the couch and suddenly Brains played the sound of someone playing a piano. They all began to sing a song similar to a song from Futurama.

Shane smiled as she sang, "He knows when you are sleeping."

Tune smiled as he sang, "He knows when you're on the can."

Avee sat on the back of the couch as she sang, "He'll gun you down and blast your ass from here to Pakistan."

Brains lied on his back with his hands behind his head as he said, "Oh…"

Text then looked up at Tracee as he happily sang, "You better not breathe."

Tracee smiled at him as she lied on the back of the couch and said, "You'd better not move."

Wheelie pointed at Shane with a blank expression as he sang, "You're better off dead, I'm telling you dude."

Ben smiled as he turned his eyes to look at everyone and said, "Megatron is hunting you down."

Ben and Shane happily laughed and Mikayla looked at Shane with a surprised expression as she said, "Your parents actually let you watch shows like that?!"

Shane pointed her left thumb at Ben as she said, "Ben looks the other way and lets me watch some episodes. But some of the jokes I don't get."

Ben showed a blank expression as she turned to look at him and he said, "You'll understand when you're older."

Sam walked in and Mikayla smiled as she said, "I'm looking forward to our lunch date tomorrow."

She walked out and Sam smiled; Ben stared at the TV and said, "I still cannot believe you are still dating her!"

Sam showed a surprised expression as he looked at them and said, "What are you talking about?"

Ben turned his head sideways to look at him with an honest expression as he said, "No offense Sam, but she is way too good for you."

Sam showed a slightly offended expression as he said, "Hey, I saved the world four times, I think that makes me a catch!"

Shane stood on her knees as she turned around to look at Sam with her hands on the back of the couch as she said, "Yeah but a girl like her has tons of cool guys who would want her. There are tons of guys she would like that are better than you."

Sam still showed a slightly offended expression as he pointed his finger and said, "Hey she doesn't like me for my looks! She likes me for who I am; for my personality!"

Wheelie sat on the couch with his hands behind his head as he showed an honest expression and turned his head up to his right while he said, "Sorry Sam but they're right. She's smoking hot and way outta your league."

Brains was lying on the left arm of the couch with his left leg on his right knee and his arms folded behind his head as he turned his head up to the left while he said, "Yeah and she's got a nice body, she's way too good for ya."

Sam showed an offended expression as he walked into the other room.

Meanwhile

Tony and Harley were walking downstairs into Tony's garage; Tony was wearing some jeans and a black T-shirt and Harley was wearing jeans and a short sleeve button down shirt that was blue and white (same as he wore at the end of Iron Man 3).

Harley followed Tony with a confused expression as he said, "I thought we were going to help the Avengers?"

As they began to walk toward the middle of the floor Tony said, "We are but I gotta take care of some business first."

Harley walked and stood on the circular platform in the middle of the floor while Tony typed on a computer and put the holographic screen in a slot while Harley looked around and said, "This place is cool."

Tony looked and saw J.A.R.V.I.S. create a holographic cube full of lights and Tony pushed some holographic circles to move it while he said, "It's about to get cooler."

Harley showed an amazed expression as J.A.R.V.I.S. created a digital holographic simulation of the S.H.I.E.L.D. base where The Sphere was.

Harley looked around with his mouth wide open while J.A.R.V.I.S. said, "I've used the information from S.H.I.E.L.D. to create a virtual simulation of the area The Sphere was stolen from."

Tony walked onto the platform and stood next to Harley and they stared at a blue holographic image that looked like Megatron and went as high as the ceiling (which was shorter than Megatron but still very large). The hologram showed Megatron with an angry expression as he held his rifle with his rag on his head.

Tony and Harley looked at the hologram while J.A.R.V.I.S. said, "The Sphere was stolen by a Decepticon known as Megatron, approximately twenty feet tall."

Tony and Harley walked forward and stepped on the lower wider platform and Harley showed an amazed expression as he said, "Is that one of those alien robots?"

Tony showed a blank expression as he looked at the hologram and said, "Yep. J.A.R.V.I.S., what's the story on this guy?"

They looked up at the hologram as J.A.R.V.I.S. said, "When S.H.I.E.L.D. was working on extracting power from The Sphere when he broke in and attacked them. He claimed that he wished to take the Earth's resources to sustain his race."

Tony showed a slightly serious expression as he said, "Something tells me it wouldn't be good for us."

Harley pointed his finger at a hologram behind the one of Megatron as he showed a curious expression and said, "What's that?"

Tony pointed at what Harley saw and said, "J.A.R.V.I.S. give me an up close image of that."

The image moved closer; it was a hologram of The Sphere in the machine and Tony and Harley looked at it and Tony said, "The Sphere."

They continued to look at it as J.A.R.V.I.S. said, "S.H.I.E.L.D. was experimenting with it to extract its power from it."

Harvey looked at the hologram as he walked around it and he saw a small hole in one side and pointed at it and said, "What's this?"

Tony stood next to him and looked at the space while J.A.R.V.I.S. said, "S.H.I.E.L.D. was not able to unlock The Sphere's full potential, for there was one missing piece and it required a code that they could not hack."

Harley looked up at Tony and said, "Maybe that's why he hasn't used it yet."

Tony looked at Harley with a blank expression, then he walked in front of the platform and said, "Show all recent Decepticon activity."

He sat down in front of the platform and looked at it while Harley stood next to him and J.A.R.V.I.S. showed a hologram of the Earth turning while he said, "Displaying all Decepticon attacks in the past few months."

The hologram showed red lights on areas where Decepticons attacked. Tony turned his head up and down as the hologram turned.

Suddenly Tony saw one and he said, "Stop."

The holographic globe stopped turning and he pointed to an area in Northern Central Africa while he said, "What's that one?"

The hologram still showed the red light as J.A.R.V.I.S. said, "It's the most recent attack."

Tony showed a blank expression as he said, "Pull it up."

Tony and Harley walked back onto the platform and J.A.R.V.I.S. showed a bunch of small holographic buildings and an open area and a blue holographic image of the Decepticon that looked like Demolisher. They saw that it was in pieces and had the huge hole in its head.

Harley showed an amazed expression as he said, "Whoa!"

As they stared at the hologram J.A.R.V.I.S. said, "A Decepticon, approximately fifty feet tall, attacked a small town and caused mass destruction. It was being tracked by the U.S. military but it was destroyed before they could stop it. S.H.I.E.L.D. reported that one man single-handedly destroyed the Decepticon."

Tony stared at the hologram with a blank expression as he said, "Banner."

Harley looked at him with a confused expression as he said, "What?"

Tony stared at the hologram and said, "Friend of mine. Really smart guy. Expert on gamma radiation."

He paused during his next sentence, and during that pause the camera zoomed in on his face as he turned to his left to look down at Harley while he said, "Dr. Banner; aka… the Hulk."

Harley's mouth dropped open and he looked down at the hologram and pointed to it while he said, "The Hulk did that?!"

Tony looked down at it with a blank expression with his arms crossed over his chest and he said, "That's nothing. You should've seen him in New York."

Harley smiled with an excited expression and said, "I wish I did."

Tony looked down at the hologram and said, "You might get to see something like that."

Meanwhile in LA

The Chipmunks and the Chipettes were sitting on their couch watching TV; Dave was looking through the mail as he stood behind them.

Dave held the last envelope and opened it and read it as he said, "Hey guys, we got a Christmas letter from Ian."

Alvin turned his head up to the right with a surprised and confused expression as he said, "What does it say?"

Dave read it while he said, "He wishes us a Merry Christmas and he says he's still trying to find some animals that can sing and dance."

Alvin smiled as he turned his eyes away and said, "Ha, good luck with that."

Dave pulled something out of the card with a surprised expression as he said, "He also sent you boys some T-shirts."

Alvin, Simon, and Theodore stood up as Dave walked in front of the couch and threw the T-shirts in front of them. Alvin's was red with a picture of Iron Man on it, Simon's was blue with a picture of Captain America on it, and Theodore's was green with a picture of the Hulk roaring on it.

The Chipettes stood a few inches behind them and looked at the shirts and Eleanor smiled as she said, "Oh, the Avengers!"

They picked up their shirts and Alvin looked to his right to see Theodore's and he said, "Aw! You got the best one!"

Simon smiled as he said, "The shirts are nice, but I think they're overrated."

They all looked at him with surprised expressions and Alvin exclaimed, "What?! The Avengers are awesome!"

Simon smiled as he said, "I think they're story is a little illogical. I know that Tony Stark is Iron Man, but I highly doubt that Thor is real. Now Captain America might be real."

Alvin still showed a surprised expression as he said, "What about the Hulk?"

Simon slightly chuckled in amusement as he said, "A man turning into a big green angry monster? I'd sooner believe that Loki is real."

Simon happily lied on his back as he put his left finger up and said, "But, I will say that if they were real they would be maybe the most amazing heroes ever."

Later in Antarctica

It was late in the day and there was a large group of emperor penguins standing on the ice, squawking and looking around. Suddenly some of them turned around to see Megatron in his vehicle form.

Megatron transformed and looked at the penguins with part of his rag blowing over his left shoulder and he snarled angrily and he saw them begin to waddle away from him in fear as he said, "Cower before me vermin!"

Two penguins moved toward him and they spoke with high voices (not squeaky like the chipmunks) as one of them said, "Welcome your Excellency."

Megatron angrily pointed at them as he said, "Silence insects. Do not speak unless spoken too."

Megatron turned around as he saw Loki walk down from a snowy hill and Loki smiled evilly as he said, "Megatron, we meet at last."

Megatron showed a blank expression as he said, "You recognize me. I'm impressed. I assume Doombringer told you about me?"

Loki showed a blank expression as he said, "Yes. Am I to assume he told you about me."

Megatron spoke with a tone indicating he wanted to make him angry as he said, "Yes, the prince who lived in the shadow of his brother. You could never be king because you were nothing compared to him, so you betrayed your own race."

Loki showed a slightly angry expression as he said, "Yes, and for that my fellow Asgardians betrayed me."

Megatron showed a blank expression as he said, "I am not talking about them, Laufeyson."

Loki showed a vexed expression as he said, "Yes, but unlike you, I was always meant to rule."

Megatron spoke with a slightly angry expression as he stood in front of Loki and said, "What?!"

Loki showed a blank expression as he said, "I know your way, when your war originally began you had nothing. You were disrespected and ridiculed. You craved power and your anger drove you to do whatever it would take. You motivated others by fear and achieved power through your gruesome nature. But _real power_ is something you are destined for."

Loki turned around and began to walk away and Megatron angrily scolded him and snarled as he angrily grunted his teeth. They both walked in front of a large Cybertronian computer screen they had set up.

Doombringer was standing in front of it and he turned around to see Loki and Megatron walk forward and he looked down at Loki and said, "Loki, how was your voyage?"

Loki showed a serious expression as he said, "I have met the Prime."

They turned to the computer monitor and saw a bunch of lines move in waves while they heard a deep computerized voice say, "Loki, Doombringer, I am glad to see you both have arrived. I've waited a long time for this moment."

Megatron spoke with a slightly annoyed expression as he said, "You are useful Hades, but enlighten me on why you insist on this secretive nature when we know your true identity, fleshling!"

Hades simply said, "The walls have ears Megatron."

Doombringer turned to Megatron as he said, "He is right Megatron. We must be very cautious."

Loki stared at the screen as he said, "What news have you?"

The lines moved as Hades said, "S.H.I.E.L.D. has been assembling its heroes, including your brother, Thor. Extinction has been tracking them for hours."

Loki showed a slightly irritated expression and he said, "And the Cube?"

The monitor then showed a live video of humans, chimps wearing clothes, and Decepticons working on a machine to harness the power of the Tesseract while Hades said, "Doombringer brought us the Cube. Our forces have been working on the harness that will use the Tesseract to open a new portal."

Suddenly Parasite walked next to the monitor with the fly-like Decepticon on his shoulder and he said, "Parasite reporting, Lord Megatron."

While he said this, a Decepticon as tall as Metropolis walked next to him and Megatron looked at them and said, "And what news does Hornet bring?"

Hornet (the fly-like Decepticon) spoke with a voice similar to Laserbeak's and he said, "We have located the Activation Key. It is in possession of the human Witwicky."

Megatron showed a vexed expression as he said, "That boy is a great nuisance."

Parasite turned to the computer monitor as Hades said, "Have you brought me what I need?"

Parasite extended his metal tentacle out and plugged it into the computer as he said, "Yes, I have copied the plans for all of Stark's suits, including Iron Legion."

He retracted his tentacle and Hades said, "Excellent, they will be very helpful to our cause. I will have the Decepticons build a version of his latest suit, with a few modifications to suit my needs."

Parasite then said, "Yes."

Megatron looked at Hornet and said, "Hornet, retrieve the Activation Key."

Hornet began to fly away and Megatron looked at the Decepticon the size of Metropolis and said, "Apocalypse, send the Enforcers to aid him."

Apocalypse nodded in response and turned to walk away; Megatron looked at the monitor and said, "And what of the rodents?"

Hades then said, "We have them in our sights and have sent Infester to capture them."

Loki turned and looked up at Megatron and said, "Then, it is time we show the heroes who their enemies are."

Megatron snarled but agreed.

**Author's note: Sorry it took so long to upload, but I put a lot of work into this. Hope you liked it. Please leave a review.**


End file.
